Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by HarryPotterFan157
Summary: James Sirius Potter has just started his third year at Hogwarts when he meets a new girl. Together they face many difficulties and fall in love along the way. This story was originally called "Are You James' Girl?" but the plot has changed slightly...
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

This story was originally called "Are You James' Girl?" and it's the same story, but I've changed a lot of errors and my plot has changed a bit. Sorry if this bothers anyone, but I'm afraid that you are just going to have to deal with it. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will gladly answer!

**I don't own any Harry Potter characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling, so don't get your knickers in a bunch I'm only borrowing them. I only own Katelyn Nott, and maybe some future characters...**

_Just thought I would let you know that this is not James Potter Harry's dad. This is James Sirius Potter II his son. James is 13, Katie is 13, Albus is 11, Scorpious is 11, and Lily is 9. Uploaded on February 6, 2011._

"Bye Mum! I'll send you an owl after I get sorted." Katelyn yelled as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. She glanced back at her mother to wave good bye and saw a blue haired boy kissing a pretty blonde girl. She walked down the train until she found an empty compartment then pulled out her new Charms book. She had barley finished the first page when a boy with messy jet black hair and deep brown eyes opened the compartment door.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? I usually sit with my family, but they kicked me out," The boy asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets and flashed a brilliant smile.

"No, I don't mind" Katelyn said as she put her book away and gave a small in response.

"My name is James Potter." The boy said as he sat down across from Katelyn.

"I'm Katelyn Nott." She replied.

"I haven't seen you around Hogwarts and you don't look like a first year." James said while looking her up and down.

"I'm new. I was home schooled while I lived in America." Katelyn replied with a slight blush.

"Cool, so did you say your last name was Nott?" James asked as he leaned back into his seat.

"Yes, my dad's is Theodore Nott and my mother's maiden name was Daphne Greengrass," Katelyn sighed.

"Are you related to the Malfoy's?" James asked now sitting up and looking ready to bolt out of the compartment.

"Unfortunately, my Aunt Astoria married Draco Malfoy; and they have a son, Scorpious. He just turned eleven about a week ago, so he should be somewhere on the train." Katelyn said while looking everywhere but James.

"You realize that if you become a Slytherin like the rest of your family we can't be friends." James said cautiously.

"I'm going to assume you are a Gryffindor then, but I hope I'm not in Slytherin though." Katelyn said now looking back at James and trying to stare into his beautiful eyes.

"I am, along with the rest of my family," James said as he relaxed again.

"You said that your last name was Potter right?" Katie asked

"Yes, I am the son of Harry Potter." James said proudly.

"Wait, did you just say Harry Potter?" Katelyn asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"I know my dad is famous," James sighed.

"You should watch your back, and warn your siblings to do the same," Katie warned, talking quickly.

"What do you mean?" James asked curiously.

"My cousin, Scorpious, will be out to get any Potter's and probably Weasley's as well," Katie explained.

"Oh, thanks for the warning," James replied with another brilliant smile.

The two kids talked the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. They purchased candy from the trolley and got to know each other. Then James took Katie to a carriage, and they rode up to Hogwarts together along with Victoire, Dominique, Fred, and Molly. When they go to the front door they saw Professor McGonagall trying to yell above the students.

"Katelyn Nott?" McGonagall yelled looking as strict as ever.

"Here," Katelyn said while running over to the headmistress.

"We are going to walk in together and the first years are going to follow. I am going to say how you are a new student and will be joining the third years. Then we are going to sort you. Once you sit down at you new table I will start to sort the first years." McGonagall said with a small smile then began to quickly push Katelyn through the crowd.

They walked through the big entrance doors and down to the front of the great hall. Katelyn saw James sitting at the Gryffindor table. He smiled and waved at her. She gave him a small wave back then looked up as McGonagall stood in front of everyone and waited for silence.

"This year we have a new student. She will be going into her third year, and she was home schooled while she lived in America. Katelyn Nott," McGonagall said.

Katelyn went and sat down on the stool while McGonagall sat the sorting hat on her head. It fell slightly over her eyes and then began to talk.

"You come from a family of Slytherins, but I see no evil in you. I do see great bravery and love. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled.

The Gryffindor table burst into cheers. Katelyn took the hat off her head and went to go sit by James. She had only taken two steps when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Katelyn quickly clutched her side and fell to her knees. She felt something warm and wet on her arm, so she pulled it away from her stomach. Her arm was covered with blood, and it was soaked through her shirt. Her face was now pale white and she quickly looked through the first years and found Scorpious looking at her with a smirk on his face. She looked up and saw James running to her side. The last thing she heard before she fainted was James yelling her name.

"Katelyn, wake up. Come on, Katie you have to wake up." James was saying to her while holding her hand.

Suddenly Katelyn sat up and looked around. James was to her left looking worried and McGonagall had her wand pointed at Katie. She felt another sharp pain in her stomach again. She slowly lifted up her shirt, so she could see her cut. McGonagall pointed her wand at it and it stopped bleeding. James used the sleeve of his robe to wipe the blood away. There carved into her skin was the word 'Traitor'. Katie's eyes got really big and looked up at James. McGonagall told them to go to the hospital wing, so James picked Katie up in his strong arms and carried her out of the great hall. He carried her the whole way there even though she complained that she could walk. James laid her down on one of the beds then went and found Madame Pomphrey. She quickly ran into the room and forced Katie to lie down again. She cleaned up the cut, gave her a blood replenishing potion then gave Katie a new shirt that wasn't blood soaked. Professor McGonagall came into the Hospital Wing followed by James. They helped Katie out of bed and she quickly found that it did hurt when she walked. McGonagall and James helped Katie limp up to McGonagall's office. When they got there they found Ginny, Harry, and James's little sister Lily waiting for them. James carefully wrapped his arm around Katie's side and they sat down on one of the couches. Lily ran over and sat next to James.

"James is there a reason you called us here?" Harry asked his eldest son while looking at the girl next to him.

"Yes. We have a problem that I think you can help us with." James replied simply.

"Miss Nott, can we see your cut again?" McGonagall asked as she sat behind her desk and her face relaxed around some of her favorite students and close friends.

Katie nodded her head then stood up and lifted her shirt, so everyone could see her cut. James couldn't help but notice how soft her skin looked, but he quickly shook that thought from his head. Harry absentmindedly touched his own scar upon his forehead. Ginny gasped slightly and made the decision that they would do anything to keep this girl safe.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Ginny asked concerned.

Katie opened her mouth to speak, but instead felt tears sting her eyes. She put her face into her hands and started to cry. James put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him trying to comfort her. After a while Katie had calmed down enough to speak, so she looked up at everyone. They were all watching her with concern in her eyes

"Yes, I know exactly who did this. You know that my cousin is Scorpious Malfoy, and my uncle is Draco Malfoy. Well, my parents went on a trip during the summer, so I stayed at Malfoy Manor for a week. We went and visited Lucius in Azkaban. He used Draco's wand and put a curse on Scorpious and me. If either of us ever became a blood-traitor we would be marked. He knew I was going to be trouble, so he made my curse stronger. I believe that it was supposed to kill me, but you guys saved me. Now my family is going to disown me, or worse. They will most likely kill me, and they will probably let Scorpious do it. Give him some practice." Katie said her voice full of anger at first, but slowly turning into despair at the end.

"Miss Nott, I believe you, but you must go back to your family. I doubt they will disown you or kill you. You are their daughter and if I'm not mistaken their only child." McGonagall said though her eyes showed that she wished that there was something more she could to do to help her.

They all sat in silence while everyone thought of a plan. After a while of intense thinking Ginny got an idea.

"What if we give Katie a small portkey? If her family tries to harm her in any way she can easily escape." Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"But, where would she go? The first place her parents will look for her is Hogwarts." James said.

"She will come to our home. Lily has a second bed in her room, so she can sleep there. Everyone at the Burrow will gladly welcome her into the family, and she seems to feel safe around James." Ginny said her eyes sparkling and her smile widening.

They all looked over and saw that Katie was asleep with James arm around her shoulder and her head leaning against the back of the couch. James sighed and smiled. He loved this plan, and even Harry agreed that it was a good one. Ginny said that they would buy a small ring and would make the jewel the portkey. They would mail it to James as soon as they had time to buy one. Katie moved in her sleep and leaned her head on James's shoulder. James rested his head on top of hers and mussed to himself. This was going to be a very interesting year.

_Hey readers, I hope you like this so far. I have a lot of this story written already, but I will only upload the next chapter if I get at least one review. I won't know if anyone likes it if you don't me! Please tell me what you think about the story so far. Good or Bad? Have any ideas give them to me and I will see if I can work them into the story. Have any questions just ask. Thank you for reading!_

_Love, Tori_


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Issues**

This story was originally called "Are You James' Girl?" and it's the same story, but I've changed a lot of errors and my plot has changed a bit. Sorry if this bothers anyone, but I'm afraid that you are just going to have to deal with it. If you have any questions please feel free to ask and I will gladly answer!

* * *

**I still don't own any of these characters other than Katelyn. I'm still just borrowing them, but I promise I will return them. Thank you, J.K. Rowling for making these awesome characters!

* * *

**

_Hey everyone, I would like to thank - for giving me my first review and I hope you all like this chapter as well! Like I said before, I have a lot of the chapters written already, so if you review then I would upload them quicker… Uploaded on February 8, 2011  


* * *

_

Time seemed to fly by for James and Katie after that. Every day was the same, they ate breakfast together, they went to class, ate lunch with each other, helped each other with homework, ate dinner together, and had a game if wizard chess whenever they had time. Katie was constantly asked if people could see her scar. James was always by Katie side, and Katie only felt safe when she was around him. She would often wake up screaming. Her bed was soaked with sweat, the sheets tangled around her, and she could just barely breathe. She dreamt of telling her parents over and over.

"_Mum, I need to tell you and Dad something" Katie would say timidly._

"_What is it, pumpkin?" Her mother would reply as she would sit down next to her husband._

"_I was sorted into Gryffindor and am in love with James Potter," Katie would say in one quick breath and her eyes closed tightly. Then there would be silence and finally she would slowly open her eyes and saw her mother and father looking disappointed and her cousin standing in front of her. He would cackle evilly then she would shrink so she was staring up at her cousin. He would then point his wand at her and yell "Crucio" or "Avada Kedavra"_

It always ended with someone yelling "Crucio" or "Avada Kedavra", and her lying on the floor not moving. After the fifth time this happened the girls in her year got annoyed and informed James. He then gave her one of his favorite shirts and told her that he would always be there for her. Katie started to sleep semi-normally after that. Two weeks before winter break James got the ring in the mail. He gave it to Katie the next day and the ring would activate once she stepped off the Hogwarts Express. Katie always had the ring on, and when James saw that she still had it on he would grin, his big cheeky smile. Katie loved that smile; it made her knees go weak, and he heart beat faster.

The two friends stood in the common room surrounded by people saying "good bye" to their friends. James opened his mouth to break the silence between them, but Katie pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back and secretly taking in her scent. She smelled of vanilla and something else he could only call one thing. She smelled like Katie, and he loved it. After what felt like an eternity they pulled apart. James smiled down at Katie, and she couldn't help but smile back. He took her hand and they walked to Hogsmead where they would be getting on the train. They found and empty compartment, and sat in silence for a couple minutes. Finally James spoke up and went straight to the topic Katie was hoping they would ignore.

"So, how is your cut healing?"

"It's good. It only hurts if you touch it, and it's almost just a scar."

"Do you think we are going to see each other over break?"

"I hope not. I hope that my family is okay that I'm a Gryffindor and best friends with the son of the person they hate the most. For some reason I doubt that they will be okay with it, so I do think that we will see each other during the holiday."

"Why didn't you just switch houses?"

"I don't want to be like my family. I don't want to be a Slytherin, or help the Dark Lord's heir finish the Dark Lord's plan. I want to be on the good side with you and your family. I want to be a Gryffindor, and I would really hate not being friends with you."

"I understand. I would hate being a Slytherin, and you wouldn't fit in there."

"What do you mean?"

"Your family is filled with evil, yet you are filled with love and good."

"Oh… Thanks. Maybe we should change into our muggle clothes."

"Right."

James stepped out into the hallway while Katie changed, then they switched spots. They cleaned up the compartment then sat in a comfortable silence. Katie was sitting next to James and he had his arm around her shoulder. She was leaning against his chest wishing that this moment wouldn't end, but they soon felt the train come to a stop. They slowly made their way out to their parents. Ginny was standing with Lily, and Albus was running towards her from the other end of the train. She looked up and saw James and Katie coming off the train holding hands. They quickly dropped their hands when they stepped onto the platform. James went over to his family while Katie slowly walked over to her mother.

"Katelyn Bellatrix Nott! You didn't send me an owl at all, or return any of my letters. Come on your father is waiting for us in the car. You can tell me everything on the ride to Malfoy Manor."

"Wait, why are we going to Malfoy Manor and not home?"

"Clearly you didn't read any of my letters; Malfoy Manor will be our new home. Scorpious and you really need to make a stronger relationship, and we have a surprise for you children."

"Oh… okay."

Katie walked behind her mother while they walked to the car. Katelyn's dad was sitting in the passenger seat, and her uncle Draco Malfoy was driving. Katelyn felt a wave of nausea go through her as her dad chatted with Draco. Katelyn opened the backseat door and saw Scorpious sitting there a smirk on his pale face. Katelyn climbed into the middle seat then her mother sat next to her. She hated that the car they had was so small her leg had to touch Scorpious.

"So what are your favorite classes?" Daphne (Katie's mom) asked the two kids.

"Potions," Scorpious replied.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Do you guys like the people in your dorms?" Daphne asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes," the both answered.

They sat in silence the rest of the car ride to Malfoy Manor which was twice as long as Katie hoped. Theodore (Katie's dad) and Draco took the kids trunks inside followed by Scorpious. Daphne took Katie by the arm and pulled her inside. Narcissa, Draco, Astoria (Draco's wife), Scorpious, Theodore, and Lucius were sitting in the main living room. Daphne went over and sat next to her husband which left only one seat left. Katie reluctantly sat down next to her cousin. Katie sat straight up and stared at her feet waiting for someone to start a conversation. Unfortunately Lucius chose to start the conversation.

"Katelyn, it is true that McGonagall is the new headmistress?"

"Yes."

"Are you learning a lot in Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"Do you know if Potter has any children in school yet?"

"W-what? No, I don't"

"Do not lie to me girl."

"I'm not lying."

"Then look me in the eye."

Katie shot Lucius an evil glare.

"That was very brave of you."

"I'm sorry. I'm not in a very good mood today and I sent some of my anger towards you."

"That's quiet alright girl, but you are basically a Malfoy and Malfoy's never apologize."

"Okay."

Then Scorpious spoke up.

"Grandfather, you never asked us what house we got sorted into."

"You're right. Scorpious what house are you in?"

"Slytherin."

"Very good."

Everyone turned and looked at Katie who was staring intently at the carpet.

"Katelyn, what house are you in?"

"What?"

"What house did the sorting hat put you into?"

"Oh, um, Gryffindor."

"Excuse me?"

"Gryffindor."

"Lift up your shirt."

"Why?"

"Scorpious."

Scorpious grabbed Katelyn and pulled her to a standing position. He held her arms behind her back with one of his large hands. He grabbed her shirt and roughly pulled it up, tearing half of it. There cut into her pale stomach was the word "Traitor". Lucius, Draco, and Scorpious just smiled evilly. Her mum, Astoria, and Narcissa all gasped and covered their mouths in shock. Her dad just shook his head in disappointment.

"Well, well, well. We seem to have a traitor in the family." Lucius said evilly.

"She hasn't done anything yet. Just because she is in Gryffindor doesn't mean that she will be a traitor. Look at Pettigrew." Daphne said while staring at her daughter hopefully.

"She is a traitor. The curse wouldn't have activated if she wasn't. She must be friends with Mudbloods or blood-traitors. Who is it? Weasleys? Longbottoms? Potters?"

"I will never tell you anything." Katie spat.

"You will tell me or else you will be punished."

"I would rather die than betray my best friend to you."

"Did you say _best friend_?"

"Yes."

"Well, we can fix that. Scorpious."

Scorpious then shoved Katelyn to the ground. Lucius pulled out his new wand and pointed it at Katie.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Crucio!"

Katelyn screamed in pain. She felt like her body was about to explode, like her blood was boiling, and her body was twitching uncontrollably. With one quick glance at her mother Katie touched the jewel on her ring and felt a strange pull from her navel. The last thing she heard was her mother yelling for Lucius to stop.

There was a swirl of light everywhere, so she closed her eyes. She fell onto a floor and when she opened her eyes she realized that she was in a living room. She heard a pot fall to the floor and looked up. Ginny rushed to her side. Katelyn realized how lightheaded she felt and that she was still shaking. Ginny yelled for James and Katie smiled a weak smile up at Ginny. As James ran into the room Katie fainted.

* * *

_Wow, what a chapter… I didn't change much in this chapter, and I'm happy with the results. Sorry if any of the dialog confused anyone, but I think that it's alright. REMEMBER, the more you review the faster I will upload chapters! Love, Tori_


	3. Chapter 3

**Healing **

**I still don't own any Harry Potter characters and it's upsetting since that's all I wanted for my birthday. Instead I got some clothes that didn't even fit. ;)

* * *

**

_CHAPTER THREE! Sorry, it took so long to update but I've had so much homework and stress lately… Anyway, keep reviewing or don't. Doesn't matter to me, I'll continue to update either way, just to inform you though, I will update faster if you review...

* * *

_

James ran over to his mother, quickly followed by a curious Albus. As soon as James saw a limp Katie he picked her up in his arms and was surprised at how light she was when she wasn't struggling to get down. Ginny told him to go to Saint Mungos and that they would be there soon. James only nodded then stepped into the fireplace. Albus threw some floo powder into the fireplace and James yelled "Saint Mungos." Ginny ran upstairs and got Lily and grabbed one of James' shirts. She made sure that Albus was ready then apparated her and her children to Saint Mungos.

James stepped out of the floo and walked quickly over to the lady at the front counter.

"How can I help you?"

"We found her shaking uncontrollably and then she just fainted."

"Fourth floor, Spell damage."

"Thanks."

James saw his mother and his younger siblings walking towards him. He just nodded his head toward the elevator and they followed him. When they got to the fourth floor Ginny went and found a healer. They took them into a room and James carefully laid her down on the nearest empty bed. Ginny couldn't help but notice the way her son looked so worried and that after he kissed her forehead he whispered that everything was going to be okay and that he wouldn't leave her unless he had to. Ginny smiled, her son was falling for Katie and she hoped that one day she would fall for him too.

"Can you tell me what happened?" the healer asked.

"She knew this was going to happen. She said that her family was going to try and kill her, so we gave her a portkey. If anything happened she would come to us. I found her lying on the floor shaking violently. She was still conscious then, but then she fainted. My son, James, carried her here." Ginny said while walking over to stand next to James.

The healer waved his wand over Katie and the tip glowed red. Even Lily, who was only nine, knew that wasn't a good sign.

"Well, she was hit with a very powerful Cruciatus Curse. She will be fine after I give her this potion. It should take about 30 minutes for her to wake up. Whoever did this was no amateur. Do you know who could have done this?" the healer said while looking through some potions in a cabinet.

"Not exactly, we know whoever did this was in her family and her family is crawling with Death Eaters." Ginny replied.

"That's too bad. I assume she didn't agree with her family. Do you know about the scar that says 'Traitor'?" the healer said.

"Yes. That was a curse from her cousin's grandfather, but he is in Azkaban." James said bitterly.

"What's her name?" The healer asked while measuring a purple liquid.

"Katelyn Nott." James answered.

"Definitely a pure-blood, Katelyn mean pure. Who are her parents? I knew a Nott when I was in school." the healer said.

"Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott." James answered.

"I find it hard to believe that they would do that to their child. I know that they were Slytherins and weren't the nicest people. She is their daughter though." The healer said while shaking his head.

"I was a year behind them and I don't think they would do that either, but Lucius just broke out of Azkaban a week ago." Ginny replied.

"How do you know he broke out?" The healer asked concerned.

"I work for the Daily Prophet and we were supposed to write a story about it, but the ministry wouldn't let us. They didn't want us to scare anyone." Ginny answered.

"Oh… can you lift her head up so she will swallow this potion?" the healer said.

"Sure." Ginny said then lifted Katie's head and the healer poured the purple potion down her throat.

"She should wake up in about half an hour. I'll be in the room across the hall. Come get me when she wakes." The healer said then left.

Ginny conjured up four chairs around Katie's bed. James sat by her head and held one of her hands. Albus sat next to James and Ginny and Lily on the other side of the bed. They sat in silence for about ten minutes then Ginny suggested they go get some food.

"Go ahead. I'm going to wait here till she wakes up." James said while staring at Katie's face.

"Okay. We get you something to drink." Ginny replied then stood and took her daughter's hand.

Albus followed his mother out of the room quietly closing the door behind him. As soon as they left James started to silently cry. He should have gone with her, and made sure she was safe. He should have insisted that she never saw her family again.

"I promise you Katelyn Nott. I won't let anything harm you again. You can come and live at my house when we aren't at Hogwarts. You can stay in Lily's room and we can hang out all the time. My grandma will love you, and you will get along great with Aunt Hermione. She loves to read just like you. We could buy you a broom and I could teach you how to play Quidditch. We always play a big game of Quidditch when we go to the Burrow during the summer. We need another player now that Ron doesn't play with us anymore… Katie you have to wake up. I need you to wake up. You can stay with us. We will get you a new clothing that isn't all black and green. I will do anything possible to make sure you're family doesn't find you unless you want them to. Katie, please, wake up." James said just barley above a whisper into Katie's ear.

"You would do all of that for me?" Katie said while slowly opening her eyes.

"Yes, I would do all of that plus so much more." James said with his cheeky grin on his face.

"Wow, you are truly an amazing friend." Katie said with a weak smile.

"I'm so happy you are okay." James said while staring into her eyes.

"Me too, but -um- do you have a shirt that isn't apart that I can wear?" Katie asked blushing when she saw James' eyes flicker down for a moment to her scar.

"Ya, my mom grabbed one of my shirts for you" James said then handed her the shirt.

"Thanks." Katie said then slipped on James' shirt.

"Katie, what happened?" James asked while Ginny came in with Lily and Albus.

Katelyn told them everything that happened. Ginny went and got the healer, but he just told her that she should fall back asleep in a couple minutes. After an hour Katie was still awake, but James wouldn't let her do anything.

"James, I HAVE to use the bathroom! I will be fine to get up for just a minute!" Katie argued.

"Not until the healer says you can get out of bed." James replied sternly.

"Then go find the healer." Katie said while crossing her arms.

Ginny went and found the healer again. This time he came into check on Katie.

"What are you doing up? You should be tired after that curse." The healer said.

"I have to use the bathroom, but Mr. Worried-sick won't let me unless you say I have enough strength!" Katie complained.

"Go ahead, and if you feel strong enough you can go home tonight." The healer said then sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Okay, but I'm walking right by you to make sure you don't fall." James said while helping Katie off the bed.

"Fine, but there is no way you are going into the bathroom with me." Katie replied.

"I wasn't going to, but deal." James said then helped her across the room to the bathroom.

Ginny couldn't help but smile while her son and Katie argued. They were going to be a lot like Ron and Hermione. Friends with slight feelings for each other then finally one will make the mistake and yell that they love the other. They will probably end up married too. Katie came back from the bathroom then the healer said she could go home. Ginny woke Lily and Albus up then pushed her half-awake children out of the room. James was carrying most of Katie's weight, and even though she said that she could walk on her own James kept his arm around Katie's waist. Katie was about to argue, but decided that there was no way she was going win. James took them to a fireplace and flooed then back home. Then Ginny apparated Lily and Albus back home.

When she got there she found James dusting the soot off Katie while she complained that she could do it. He was just ignoring her, but he still had that smile, that made Katie melt, on his face. Then without warning James picked her up and started heading upstairs. She was squirming around and telling him to put her down, but James has been playing Quidditch since he was eight. He had nice muscles and he could easily pick Katie up. He carried her upstairs followed by Ginny who was carrying a sleeping Lily and Albus who was almost asleep on his feet. James sat her down in front of Lily's room then told her he would be right back. Ginny laid Lily down on the bed that had stuff animals all lined up around it. She slowly undressed her daughter and put a pink nightgown on her. Then Ginny pulled the covers over Lily then kissed her forehead. She turned and motioned for Katie to follow her. They walked into the hallway, and Ginny softly closed Lily's door.

"Katie, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."

"I insist that as soon as James will let you leave the house we will get your hair cut and new glasses. We will get some new muggle clothes and anything else you might need that was in your trunk. We will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. As soon as I saw how worried James looked when I first met you I knew he would want you here."

"Thank you for everything, but I can't stay here-"

"Yes, you can and you are. Katie you now a part of this family and you better get used to it."

"Thanks."

Ginny pulled Katie into a hug and felt as the young girl relaxed. Ginny pulled back and saw happy tears running down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"Anytime you need to talk about anything come to me. School, boys, anything, come to me. Promise?"

"I promise"

"Good, now I'm going to bed and there is James with some clothes for you to sleep in. Good night Katie."

"Good night."

Katie turned around and saw James coming with a bundle of clothes.

"What's that?"  
"This is a pair of my old pajama pants and one of my t-shirts."

"Why do you have them?"

"For you to sleep in."

"Oh, Thanks."

"You're Welcome. Good night Katie."

"Good night James."

Katie then took the bundle of clothes and kissed James on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything James."

With that Katie went into Lily's room and shut the door. With a little bounce in his step James went back to his and Albus' room. Katie changed into the pajamas, and took a deep breath. The smelled just like James. Katie climbed into the bed across the room from Lily's, and fell asleep right away feeling right at home.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! _


	4. Chapter 4

Bonding with Lily

* * *

**I still don't own any of these Harry Potter characters. I wish I did, but they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**

_Hey readers, hope you enjoy chapter four! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you all totally made my day!

* * *

_

Katie heard someone struggling and panting in the room. She quickly put her glasses on and went over to Lily's bed. She saw the little red head tossing and turning in her bed. She looked scarred and was mumbling, "No, no, stop." Katie gently shook Lily till her eyes shot open and then fell onto Katie. Lily eyes filled with tears, so Katie sat down on Lily's bed then pulled the little girl onto her lap. Lily wrapped her arms around Katie and cried into her shoulder. Katie whispered that everything was going to be okay and that it was just a dream. Katie ran her fingers through Lily's flaming red hair. Once she calmed down she looked up and saw how worried Katie was about her. She hugged her and Katie quickly hugged her back. They stayed like that for a couple minutes then Lily pulled away and looked up at Katie again.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

The two girls went over to Katie's bed since it was slightly bigger due to less stuff animals. Lily pulled herself close to Katie and fell asleep quickly. Katie fell asleep hoping that Lily would sleep the rest of the night peacefully. Katie's wish came true.

Ginny opened the door to her daughter's room to put some laundry away and talk to Katie. She was surprised to see Lily's bed empty, but then smiled when she saw Lily and Katie on the other bed. She knew right then that this was definitely going to be Katie's new home.

"Katie?" Ginny said in a whisper.

"Yes?" Katie replied, her eyes shooting open frantically.

"It's just me, relax. I have to go to work, Harry is at work too, and James and Albus are at the Burrow. Can you watch Lily? I'd like it if you go to the Burrow before lunch, that way my mum won't worry about either of you. All of the Weasley cousins will be there as well."

"Okay. I'd love to baby sit, and the Burrow. Got it."

"Thank you so much. Also, there is a box of my old clothes in the hallway, I'm sure you can find something that will fit. We are going shopping this evening for you and we need to get dresses for the upcoming Christmas party."

"You don't have to buy me any clothes; I'm fine with just wearing your old ones."

"Too bad, well I've got to get going. I'll see you at the Burrow."

"Bye"

With that Ginny ran down stairs and out into the backyard. She apperated to work; only running slightly late. Luckily Lily decided to turn in her sleep, so Katie could get out of bed without waking her. She went downstairs and started making breakfast of pancakes. The smell must have traveled upstairs since a half awake Lily came downstairs. Her hair was a mess and her face looked confused, but it light up when she saw pancakes. Katie quickly finished cooking and gave Lily her plate. With some help, Katie found the syrup. She and Lily sat down to eat at the kitchen table. Lily was doing more taking than eating, but Katie was glad that the little girl was happy. Katie cleaned up the plates and put them in the sink. They started to clean themselves, so Katie left them to do their job. Then she realized that Lily was covered with syrup. It was in her hair, all over her face, and all down her shirt.

"Come on Lily, you need a bath." Katie said with a smile.

"Fine." Lily sighed.

Lily led Katie to a room that was across the hall from their room. The walls were light pink, there were purple rugs on the floor, and there was a huge bathtub. Katie got the bathwater ready then added some bubbles. Lily jumped in the water and Katie washed her hair. Katie left Lily to play in the water while she went to make the beds in Lily's room. She found that the beds were already made, so she went and got the box from the hallway and found a note on the top saying:

"Katie I think you will fit into these. They were mine when I was your age. Have a good day with Lily!"

Katie got dressed then picked out a pair of jeans and a sweater that had a letter "L" on it for Lily. Once Lily was out of the tub and dresses they headed downstairs.

"You're mum said that we could head to the Burrow when ever we wanted."

"Brilliant, you will love the Burrow! Grandma Molly is really nice and can cook really well. I bet your pancakes are better though. Don't tell I said that though she would get upset. Grandpa Arthur will be at work, but he really nice too. I bet all of my cousins will be there too!" Lily said talking a mile a minute.

"Tell me about your family."

"Okay, my mum is the youngest of seven. She has six older brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, and Ron. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur have three kids; Victoire is in her seventh year, Dominique is in her fourth, and Louis is a year older than me. They are all one-eighth vela. Uncle Charlie never married, but is lots of fun. He lives in Romania and studies dragons. Uncle Percy married Aunt Audrey and they have two daughters. Molly is in her second year and Lucy is also a year older than me. Uncle George married Aunt Angelina and they have two kids, Fred, who is in the same year as Dominique, and Roxanne, who is the same age as Louis and Lucy. I never met Uncle Fred since he was killed during one of the wars. My whole family fought in the war besides the cousins, of course. Uncle Ron is mum's favorite brother, and he married Aunt Hermione. They have two kids, Rose who is Albus' age, and Hugo who is my age. They are my favorite cousins. Then there is Teddy. He's my dad's god son, and he just moved back in with us. He is also secretly dating Victoire, but you didn't hear that from me."

"Wow, that's quite a family."

"Well, what is your family like?"

"Um… Well, my family isn't very nice. Do you know what Death Eaters are?"

Lily nodded her head making her wet red hair go everywhere.

"My grandparents, my parents, and my uncle and aunt are all Death Eaters. My uncle is Draco Malfoy and my cousin is Scorpious Malfoy."

"My family hates the Malfoy's."

"Yes, I know. I don't like them very much either."

"What happened? Why are you here and not with your family?"

"Well, since I don't want to be a Death Eater my family punished me. They gave me that scar on my belly, and they used an unforgivable curse on me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for your family."

"What does your scar spell?"

"Traitor, my family sees me as a traitor since I don't want to help them take over the world."

"Wait… they punished you for being a good guy?"

"Basically, they are bad people, so they don't like good people."

"We will be your family."

"Thanks, why don't we go to the Burrow now?"

"Okay!"

Katie grabbed Lily's hand then they stepped into the fireplace. They threw some floo powder down and Lily proudly yelled "The Burrow!" There were bright green flames then they floo off to the Burrow. They stepped out of the fireplace, and Katie started to brush the soot of Lily when she yelled.

"Grandma Molly! Come meet James' girlfriend!"

"She is not my girlfriend! We are just friends!" James yelled as he came into greet them.

"James, you didn't tell me you have a girlfriend." Grandma Molly said while following James into the room.

"She's not my girlfriend Grandma. This is Katie, and we are just friends." replied James.

"So this is the Katie you were telling me about." Grandma Molly said with a smile.

"Grandma, stop. Please." James said while blushing.

"Fine, come on Katie why don't we go to the kitchen and you can tell me about yourself." Molly said while leading Katie to the kitchen. Lily went to cause trouble with Hugo and James followed them into the kitchen.

They sat down at the kitchen table and Molly made some tea. Molly sat in front of Katie and James sat next to her. He grabbed her hand under the table and smiled at her. Molly couldn't help but notice the warm smile her grandson had given her and the shy one she returned. Molly waited for Katie to start.

"Well, my name is Katelyn Nott, but Katie for short. My dad is Theodore Nott and my mum is Daphne Greengrass. Her sister Astoria married Draco Malfoy. They have a son, my cousin, Scorpious. He is Albus' age. His grandfather Lucius was in Azkaban. We went to visit him over the summer and he put a curse on Scorpious and me. If we became a blood-traitor we would be marked that way he could find out easily."

Katie told her about when the curse activated and cut the word 'Traitor' into her stomach. Then she told her about the portkey, and what happened at Malfoy Manor. Then James told her about the Hospital. Katie was saying how Lily slept with her last night when Lily ran into the room with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lily?" Katie asked.

"Louis tripped me and I fell on my wrist. It hurts." Lily said in between sobs.

"Here, let me make that all better… Wait, I don't have a wand. I left mine at Malfoy Manor…" Katie said quietly.

"Here, use mine." James said then handed his wand to Katie.

Katie then tapped Lily's wrist and she instantly stopped crying. She said that if felt fine now, said thanks then ran off to play.

"I see you are good with children, Katie." Molly said.

"I guess; I have never really been around little kids since I'm an only child and I never played with Scorpious." Katie said with a shrug.

"Well, Katie, welcome to the family. James why don't you show Katie around the house and let her meet all of your cousins." Molly said then went to the stove.

"Come on, they are all going to love you." James said with a smile then lead Katie upstairs.

_Hey again, Remember to review! I want to know your opinion. Also, when I see good reviews it makes me want to update this faster. I have most of my story written, so I can upload this chapters quickly depending if you review… that and how much homework I get. Anyway, thanks for reading!_

_Love, Tori_


	5. Chapter 5

**First Kiss**

**All of these characters belong to J.K Rowling not me. Besides Katelyn Nott, she is all mine. I don't own her parents or the rest of her family, but I own her... I guess that's a start.**

_Here is Chapter five! This were all of the Weasley cousins come in __ Sorry, that this moves a little fast, I just wanted her to meet everyone since I make it that Katie quickly builds a bond with the Weasleys… So here you go, enjoy!_

_**Just in case you were wondering: The Weasley's rebuilt the Burrow after the summer it burnt down. Harry paid for most of it and they rebuilt it so it looked just like the original burrow. They hold a wedding there in the seventh book… so this is only what I assumed, so ya….**_

James took Katie's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. They found Lily playing next to another little red haired boy in the living room playing exploding snaps.

"Hey Lily, is this Hugo?" asked Katie.

"Yes, Hugo this is James' girlfriend, Katie." Lily said happily.

"Lily, I'm not James' girlfriend." Katie replied and blushed deep red.

"Not yet!" Lily replied then looked at Hugo.

"James and Katie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage! Here comes Katie with the baby carriage." Lily and Hugo sang.

"Lily, Hugo! Stop it! She's not my girlfriend!" James yelled over them.

Both James and Katie were now blushing bright red. The first thing Katie noticed was a flash of bright red hair, then dark black, and a glimpse of blond. It was Louis, Albus, and Fred having a snowball fight. James called them over then introduced Katie.

"Guys, this is Katie." James told them.

"Is this your girl?" Fred asked.

"What? No, Katie is just my friend." James said.

"But, Lily told us that Katie was James' girl." Louis said looking confused.

"James and I are only friends." Katie told them.

"For now." Albus mumbled.

"Shut up Albus." James said.

"Come on James, and it was nice to meet you guys." Katie said as she pulled James back into the house.

James and Katie started to head upstairs and went into Ginny's old bedroom. There they found Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne there looking through an old trunk.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone." James said.

"Who?" The oldest asked as she turned around.

"This is Katie." James told them.

"You are the one who collapsed after you were sorted." Dominique said.

"No, that's James' girl." Molly said.

"She is not my girl. Who told you she was my girl?" James said getting irritated.

"Lily." Lucy, the youngest, answered.

"I am going to-"James started to say.

"You aren't going to do anything. I will talk to her tonight, and yes I collapsed after I was sorted. No, I'm not James' girl we are just friends." Katie said as she took James' hand in her own.

"Katie, this is Dominique, Molly, Lucy, and Roxanne." James said as he pointed to each girl.

"It's very nice to finally meet all of you. Come on James, let's leave these girls alone." Katie said.

Katie and James then headed upstairs to Bill and Charlie's old room. James was telling her how the whole Weasley family always stays Christmas Eve at the Burrow. Teddy and Victoire were in Bill and Charlie's room. Teddy was sitting on Bill's bed and Victoire was on his lap. They were in the middle of a snogging session. Luckily Katie opened the door first and when she saw the look of panic on their faces she knew she had to help them. She pretended to trip on something and fell onto James causing them both to fall to the ground. They started laughing then Katie looked up into James' eyes and felt herself blush. She quickly got off James and held her hand out to help him up. Victoire quickly went over to Charlie's bed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Teddy straightened his shirt and wiped the lipstick off his face. He grabbed a book and made it look like he was reading it aloud. James finally stood up and went into the room.

"Sorry about that." Katie said and felt herself go even redder.

"It's fine. Katie, this is my cousin Victoire, she is Head Girl. This is my dad's godson Teddy." James said.

"It's great to finally meet you Katie. Are you and James dating?" Victoire said with a grin on her face.

"No, we are just friends." Katie quickly replied.

"I see you two together all the time at Hogwarts?" Victoire questioned.

"We are just really good friends." James answered.

"Is it true you are staying at the Potter house, and you make really good pancakes?" Teddy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, and who told I make good pancakes?" Katie said looking puzzled.

"Lily did. Things spread quickly among the Weasleys, and she also said you are James' girl." Teddy answered

"Why is everyone calling her that? We are just friends." James said getting angry.

"That's just what Lily told us. Are you staying in Lily's room?" Teddy said.

"Yes, I am." Katie answered.

"I'm going to have to tell Ginny and Harry to keep an eye on you two. Maybe put some wards up." Teddy said as he set the book he just picked up down,

"What are you getting at, Teddy?" Victoire asked cautiously.

"We wouldn't want any grand-babies in the family yet." Teddy said knowing that he just pushed James over the edge.

"What the bloody hell does that mean? Do you want me and Katie to take some of the attention off you, so you can shag my cousin?" James said through clenched teeth.

Now both Teddy and James looked ready to attack each other, so Katie looked to Victoire to think of a plan. She whispered her plan into Katie's ear, and Katie's face went bright red. She wasn't sure what to think of this plan, but she couldn't think of another idea. She sighed then nodded her head in agreement.

"Now." Victoire said then they jumped into the plan.

Victoire straddled Teddy's lap and started to kiss him passionately. While Katie pulled James into a kiss and pushed him until his back was to the wall of the hallway. She kicked the door closed and felt James put his hand on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his other hand on the back of her head deepening their kiss. Finally they had to pull away to breath. Katie and James open their eyes and stared into the others. Katie could feel herself start to blush, so she quickly pulled out of James' grasp and ran downstairs. She quickly fixed her ponytail and straightened her shirt before walking into the kitchen. She helped Molly make lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. James and Katie didn't speak at all during lunch, so Katie decided that she would stay and talk with Molly while James went and practiced Quidditch with his cousins.

"So, Katie, I noticed that during lunch you and James didn't speak. Also he kept staring at you and you wouldn't even look at him. What happened?" Molly said as she handed Katie a cup of tea.

"I don't know what you mean." Katie said while staring at her feet.

"You aren't very good at lying. Come on tell me what happened." Molly said as she sat in front of Katie.

"Well, we… um… we kissed." Katie mumbled.

"Ah, that would be it. Did sparks fly?" Molly asked.

"I guess you could say that." Katie replied.

"It was going to happen in the end." Molly said then took a sip of tea.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked puzzled.

"Harry and Hermione basically lived at the burrow and look at them. Harry and Ginny are married and Hermione and Ron are too. The way you two looked at each other I knew you two were meant to be." Molly said as if it was a fact.

"Really, you think so?" Katie asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do." Molly said with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Katie said and smiled back.

"Anytime dear. Now are you wearing Ginny's old clothes?" Molly suddenly asked.

"Yes. All of my muggle clothes were left at Malfoy Manor." Katie replied.

"I suppose that it one of the reasons she asked me to go shopping tonight." Molly said.

"I guess." Katie sighed.

"I believe that I, Ginny, Hermione, Victoire, and Lily are coming to give you a makeover. We have to get you all new clothes and other supplies. We also have to get you, Lily, and Victorie new dresses for Harry's annual Christmas party." Molly said more to herself than Katie.

"Oh, okay, that sounds good." Katie replied.

"You know I never asked this. Do you even like James?" Molly asked looking at the young girl.

"I think so, I mean I have never felt like this before, and I assume it is love." Katie said quietly.

"Well, when you see him your face lights up, and whenever his name is mentioned you sit up and listen. Do you feel safe around him?" Molly asked hoping to get somewhere.

"I only feel truly safe when I am with him." Katie whispered.

"I would call that love." Molly said then smiled again.

"Thank you, for everything." Katie said louder this time.

Just then James came in, sat next to Katie, and sighed.

"Something wrong James?" Katie asked and a look of concern went across her face.

"Will you be my date to my father's Christmas party?" James asked quickly.

"Of course." Katie answered as a huge grin spread across her face.

"Great." James said and returned her smile.

"I bet you will look great in dress robes." Katie said teasingly.

"You will have to wait to find out." James joked.

Suddenly Ginny flooed into the Burrow, and called out for her mum.

"In the kitchen, dear!" Molly called back.

"Hey, Katie, James, Did you two have fun today?" Ginny asked.

"It has been a very interesting day." Katie answered.

"You can tell me about it tonight while we are at dinner. Then we are going out to get you all new clothes, and get some dresses for the Christmas party." Ginny said happily.

"Sounds like fun, but I don't want you spending too much money on me. I fit into your old clothes, so I will gladly just wear them." Katie said.

"Listen. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can take the clothes and everything else we will be buying you or we can force you to take them. You are a part of this family now, and we are getting you a new look, so your old family won't be able to find you as easily. Is there anything else you left at Malfoy Manor or may need? Ginny asked.

"Um, no. I don't think I need anything else." Katie said while staring at her feet again.

"Wow, Katie you can't lie to save your life. What else did you leave?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing." Katie tried again.

"Her wand. She left her wand at Malfoy manor." James said than jogged out of the room.

"I did not. I dropped it when Lucius hit me with the Cruciatus Curse." Katie said back.

"Katie! How could you not tell me you forgot your wand! That's the first thing we are getting you." Ginny said.

"Fine, do you want me to find Lily and Victoire?" Katie asked trying to change the topic.

"Okay, you find them, and I will find James, Albus, and Teddy." Ginny said.

"Okay." Katie said than ran upstairs to warn Victoire and Teddy.

Katie could tell by the way Teddy and Victoire look at each other that they were in love. When two young people are in love you never know what might happen. Katie cautiously knocked on the door then slowly opened it. Victoire and Teddy were on separate beds, but both were lacking major clothing. Victorie was only in a pair of tight blue jeans and a black bra. Her hair was a mess, and her lipstick was messed up. Teddy was only in his boxers and had lipstick marks all over his face. Katie quickly looked at her feet and the two teens were so stunned to see her that they weren't even getting dressed.

"Ginny is coming up to find Teddy soon. I would hurry." Katie said then quickly left to find Lily.

She found her in the living room still playing with Hugo. Katie and Lily said good bye to Hugo then slowly went back upstairs to find Victoire. They went back to Bill's room and found Victoire and Teddy both on Bill's bed. They were lying on their stomachs and flipping through an old picture book of them. They were laughing at a picture of themselves when they were babies and both had cake all over their faces.

They all went downstairs and found Hermione waiting by the fireplace and reading a muggle book.

"Aunt Hermione!" Lily said then ran to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Lily." Hermione said while hugging the little girl back.

"How are you doing?" Victoire asked her aunt.

"Good, but I want to meet James' girl." Hermione said.

"I guess that would be me. I'm Katelyn Nott, but call me Katie. Also, I'm not James' girl. We are just friends." Katie said.

"That is exactly how Ron and I started out. Anyway, it's nice to meet you. Have you met Rose and Hugo?" Hermione said.

Before Katie could respond Hugo came running into the room closely followed by James. Hugo was yelling that James loved Katie and wanted to kiss her. Katie felt herself blush, and Hermione stepped in. She scolded her son then told him to go find his sister. After a couple minutes of silence Ginny, Albus, Rose, and Hugo came back into the kitchen. Teddy, Rose, Hugo, and Albus flooed to the Potter house where Harry and Ron were waiting. James quickly pulled Katie into a chaste kiss before he flooed to his house.

"Sure. You two are just friends." Hermione said with a laugh.

_What do you think? I'd love to here from you! Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and remember: The more you review the quicker the next chapter gets uploaded!_

_Love, Tori_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 **8/4/10**

**All things Harry Potter (Characters, places, etc.) belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish they were mine, but they aren't. At least I can borrow them for this story. Thank you J.K. Rowling for not suing me!

* * *

**

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I had fun writing it.

* * *

_

Katie blushed deep red, and was waiting for someone to yell at her. Ginny just grabbed Katie's arm and apperated them to Diagon Alley; Hermione, Lily, Victoire, and Molly all apperating after them. They all headed towards a small restaurant and got a table in the back. They all sat down and ordered their food. They sat in silence for a couple moments when Ginny decided that she would question Katie now.

"So, what was _that_ all about?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Katie tried to play dumb.

"You know exactly what I mean. James kissed you and I didn't see you try to pull away." Ginny said not liking that Katie was trying to stay off this topic.

"Oh, well, you see-"Katie started to say, but was interrupted.

"Aunt Ginny, have you seen the way James looks at Katie? Or the way she looks at him? They are in love with each other. It is the same look you and Harry give each other. When people are in love they tend to kiss." Victoire said.

"Is that why you and Teddy were kissing in the broom closet today?" Lily asked innocently.

"You were in a closet?" Ginny asked with some panic in her voice.

"What? Oh, um, well… Yes." Victoire said quietly.

"Do you know how angry Bill would be if he finds out?" Ginny asked remembering when Bill found her and Harry kissing in her old room, and they were engaged.

"Yes, please don't tell him. He will kill Teddy." Victoire pleaded.

"Okay, but how far have you two gone?" Ginny asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm still innocent if that's what you're asking. We almost did it, but we stopped." Victoire said as she finished her first butterbeer.

"Whose idea was it to stop?" Ginny asked.

"Um… Katie's." Victoire mumbled.

"Katie?" Ginny asked while turning to look at the young girl.

"Well, Victoire do you mind if I just tell them what happened?" Katie asked.

"I guess. They will just find out later." Victoire sighed.

"Okay, so James was showing me around the Burrow. He was showing me Bill and Charlie's old room, so I opened the door and saw Teddy and Victoire snogging. As soon as they heard the door open they flew apart, but both their shirts were unbuttoned. They both had that look of panic on their faces, so I tripped over nothing and fell on James. They then fixed themselves up, but then Teddy made a comment about me and James, and I should stop now." Katie said and her face turned red again when she said the last part.

"What kind of comment?" Ginny asked.

"He said that he better tell you and Harry to keep an eye on Katie and James since they don't want any grand-babies in the family yet. James now looked ready to attack Teddy, so he said something about wanting to take the attention off me and Teddy." Victoire said.

"Keep going." Molly asked knowing this story was going somewhere.

"Now Teddy and James looked ready to kill each other, so I tried to get James to leave. He wouldn't even budge, so Victoire thought of a plan. It worked too." Katie said hoping that they wouldn't have to go into detail of the plan.

"What kind of plan?" Ginny asked.

"Well, she thought that if we pulled them into a kiss they would forget that they were about to kill each other." Katie mumbled as her and Victoire blushed

"Continue." Ginny said while shaking her head.

"Then Victoire straddled Teddy and kissed him." Katie said.

"Katie!" Victoire yelled.

"What?" Katie asked surprised by Victoire's interruption.

"You didn't have to say that I straddled him!" Victoire said while blushing even more.

"Sorry." Katie mumbled.

"Well, Katie grabbed James and pulled him into a kiss then pushed him out into the hallway while still kissing him. I'm pretty sure that I saw him grab her butt and she didn't pull his hand away." Victoire said with a smirk on her face.

"Wow." Hermione said before Katie interrupted her,

"Later when Ginny went to find Teddy I ran upstairs to warn them. I found them snogging each other's faces. Teddy was only in his boxers and Victoire was only in jeans and her bra. Teddy was also working on her bra clasp." Katie said with a look of victory on her face.

"Katie!" Victoire yelled again.

"Sorry, but you brought this upon yourself." Katie said.

"Okay, if that's how we are playing. Well when we were at Hogwarts I went into the Gryffindor common room and found James and Katie asleep on the couch. Their legs were tangled and James had his arm protectively over Katie's waist. James was also only in his boxers and Katie was in short shorts and a tank top." Victoire said with a grin knowing that she had just won.

"Katie!" Ginny said surprised.

"Nothing happened!" Katie quickly said,

"Okay, but we are going to have a talk." Ginny said.

"Fine, but let's eat so we can get this trip over with." Katie mumbled.

They all finished their dinners then went and got Katie a new wand. It was 13 ¾ inches long, made from Indian Rosewood, and has a scale from a Dragon's tail. Katie was surprised how much easier this wand worked than her old one. This wand was clearly meant for her. They then went into muggle England.

Molly and Hermione each took one of Lily's hands, so she wouldn't get lost. Ginny and Victoire hooked arms with Katie, so they could pull her into stores if needed. First they went and got Katie's hair cut, and ordered her new glasses. They said that her glasses would be ready in a couple hours, so they decided that they would come back after shopping. They pulled her into a store and started to pick out clothes for her. At first Katie tried to refuse clothes, but quickly learned that she had no say in what was purchase. Ginny, Victoire, and Hermione all came with arms full of clothing. They pushed Katie into a dressing room and were handing her clothes to try on. Katie kept trying to refuse clothes, so Victoire ended up going into the dressing room with Katie and making her try on clothes then go out and show Ginny, Hermione, Molly, and Lily. After two hours and lots of arguing Katie had a whole wardrobe of clothes. Ginny then shrunk them to fit into her pocket and picked up Katie's new glasses. She then led them into a little dress shop.

"How may I help you?" a little old lady asked.

"Hello, my name is Ginny Potter; this is Hermione Weasley, Molly Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Katelyn Nott, and Lily Potter. We all need dresses for a Christmas Party." Ginny said and pointed to each girl.

"Okay, my name is Mary. Wait did you say Weasley?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I used to date a Weasley. His name was Septimus Weasley."

"That was my grandfather's name."

"Oh, well, it didn't work out between us anyway. You all need dresses for a Christmas party. I can manage that. Come with me to the other room where I keep most of the dresses."

They all followed Mary into the other room and found that it was about to explode with dresses.

"We should start with the youngest since they usually take the longest."

"No, if are going by who will take the longest we need to start with Katie, then Lily, Hermione, Victoire, Molly, then me."

"Okay. Katie, if you would just step on that step-stool we can get started."

Katie did as she was told and felt as her sweatshirt was pulled off her. Then three measuring tapes began to measure her. One of them then flew over to Mary and showed her Katie's size. She flicked her wand and the tapes went back to their box and all the dresses that would fit her flew to an empty rack. Ginny and Victoire went over to the rack and began whispering to each other and looking at the dresses. Victoire grabbed one of the dresses Ginny and her agreed on then pulled Katie into a small dressing room. She helped Katie into the dress then pulled her back out to show everyone. The dress was strapless and skin tight. It was a pale blue and she could barley breath. It was extremely revealing. She went out and stood on the stool.

"What do you think?" Katie asked.

"It's not you." Hermione said.

"It shows way too much." Molly said.

"Can you even breathe?" Lily asked.

"Just barely." Katie said then went back to the dressing room while Victoire brought the next dress.

This one was pale pink and had a light rose pattern on it. There was a skinny black strap that went around her waist, and it ended just below her knees. It had medium sized straps, and fit her curves perfectly. She went out and stood on the stool again. This time she had a big smile on her face.

"What do you think about this one?" Katie asked.

"It's perfect." Molly said.

"James is going to love it" said Hermione.

"It looks amazing." Victoire said.

"Katie, that dress is beautiful on you." Lily said.

"This is the dress." Katie said happily.

"Here let's add these." Ginny said as she handed Katie a pair of white flats and a small tiara.

"I love it!" Katie said after she looked in the mirror.

Lily's dress was a dark green and had a big white stripe around her stomach. It was covered in sequins and ended at her knees. She also wore a pair of white flats and a white head band. Victoire's dress was purple and white mixed together. It was strapless and ended just above her knees. She wore a pair of purple high heels. Hermione's dress was turquoise and black, and it ended at her knees. It had medium sized straps, and she wore black flats with them. Molly's dress was dark blue, and it ended just below her knees. She wore tan stockings and a pair of black shoes. Ginny's was light blue, and it fit her perfectly. Ginny paid for the dresses then when they were about to leave Victoire asked if they could use the dressing room really quickly. She enlarged some of the shopping bags then convinced Katie to change into some of her new clothes. She changed into a pair of blue jeans, a tight hot pink shirt, a tight grey zipper sweatshirt, and her new sneakers. After Katie changed they shrunk the bags and they apperated back to the Potter house. They found Harry, Ron, Teddy, James, Albus, Rose, and Lily in the living room playing exploding snaps. Molly decided that she was going to go home right away. Hermione went convinced her family that it was time to go home. Harry went and put Albus and Lily to bed. Teddy, Victoire, Ginny, James, and Katie went into the sitting room.

"Hey…um…Katie. Can you come with me to the kitchen?" James asked.

"Sure." Katie said as she followed James into the other room.

"You look great by the way." James said.

"Thanks, but I know that's not what you want to tell me." Katie said she sat on a stool.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to… maybe be my girlfriend?" James asked.

"I would love to." Katie said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Great, so may I be your date to my father's Christmas party as well?" James asked already knowing the answer since he had already asked her earlier. It just felt that this would be a good time to ask her officially now.

"I wouldn't want anyone else to." Katie replied then James pulled her into a kiss.

Little did they know that Ginny, Teddy, and Victoire were all standing by the door listening to their conversation. As soon as Katie said yes Ginny ran to rub it into Harry's face. They had made a bet, and Harry thought that James was going to be head over heels for Katie while she only saw him as a friend. Ginny thought that they were going to realize that they are perfect for each other and end up dating before 5th year. She found Harry upstairs in their bedroom getting dressed for bed.

"Harry!"

"Yes Gin."

"I win."

"Win what?"

"The bet! James just asked Katie out and she said yes!"

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Good for them. Now come to bed."

"Not until you pay up."

"Fine. Ginerva Molly Weasley Potter, you are, and will always be right. I will always be wrong. Happy?"

"Yes!"

While Ginny was making Harry pay up Teddy, Victorie, James, and Katie all went into the game room. James and Teddy had started a game of Wizard Chess while Victorie was trying to convince Katie to wear a mini skirt tomorrow.

"I'm not wearing a mini skirt. I doubt I will wear any of the clothes you picked out. They are way to revealing." Katie said getting frustrated.

"You have the body to be wearing clothes like that! You should wear them. Tons of girls would love to have a body like yours." Victorie said back.

"She's right, Katie." Teddy said while staring at the board.

"Just go try it on and look in the mirror. I'm telling you that you will look great." Victorie said hopefully.

"No." Katie replied.

"What if we make a deal? You try on an outfit of my choice. Show James and Teddy, see what they think, then you can take it off, and I will stop bothering you." Victorie said,

"Fine, let's go." Katie said as she followed Victorie upstairs.

Victorie pulled Katie into the girl's bathroom and enlarged the bags again. She started to dig through them then pulled out a mini hot pink shirt. She also pulled out a tight, black, spaghetti strap tank top. Katie reluctantly put on the small outfit then let Victorie do her hair. Katie normally kept her hair in a ponytail, so Victorie decided that she was going to simply straighten her hair and keep it down. Once Victorie said that Katie looked great the two girls headed downstairs. Both Teddy and James looked up at their girlfriends. James mouth opened in shock.

"What do you think? Tell me the truth. I can handle it." Katie said and prepared herself for the worse.

"You look amazing." Teddy said.

"Told you so." Victorie said with a smile.

"James?" Katie asked with concern.

"Wow. Can I see you in the other room really quickly?" James asked as he got up and went into the other room.

"Sure." Katie mumbled as she followed him.

When she walked into the other room James pulled her into a rough kiss. She backed up until she felt her back hit the wall. James put both of his hands on her bum while she wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. They only pulled apart for a moment to breathe then were kissing again. They didn't even notice someone opening the Kitchen door.

"JAMES! KATIE!" The person yelled.

* * *

_Okay, so it didn't turn out as good as I was expecting. I know that you all wanted me to update soon and I planned on doing it last Monday... Anyway, here it is, and please reveiw! I crave your opinions! _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven **8/13/10**

**All charters belong to J.K. Rowling and even though I wish they were mine they still belong to her. Well, at least I own Katelyn Nott! Ha J.K. Rowling you might own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and the rest of the characters, but I own Katelyn Nott! I bet you are all very jealous...**

_Chapter seven! This is were my story originated! (Did I really just use the word originated. I guess I am a nerd...) I've done a lot of editing to this chapter and would like to apologize for the gaps between chapters. Eighth grade has been really busy and you can't forget all of that drama that boys bring… On the bright side, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love. Only he only sees me as a friend… Anyway the chapter!_

"What do you think you are doing?" Ginny asked as Harry, Teddy, and Victoire came into the kitchen to see what happened.

"Honey, what happened?" Harry asked.

"I just walked into my kitchen and find these two snogging each others faces off!" Ginny said.

"I thought you were happy for them?" Harry said as he led his wife to a stool.

"I am, but they are too young to be snogging." Ginny stated.

"Okay. We will have a talk with them in a minute. Victoire you need to go home, and Teddy you need to go to bed." Harry said calmly.

"Okay, bye everyone." Victoire said as Teddy led her to the fireplace.

"Mum, I'm sorry." James started to say before Katie cut him off.

"Mrs. Potter, this is my fault not James." Katie stated.

"It's Ginny, and before we point figures I want to know why you are dressed like that." Ginny said.

"Victoire was trying to prove to Katie that she looked beautiful and that she had the body to wear clothes like she is wearing now." James told his mum.

"Of course, that sounds just like her too. Okay, so I'm glad that you two are together and all, but you cannot be snogging in my kitchen… or anywhere else." Ginny said.

"Yes, we're both really sorry." Katie said.

"I'm sure you are. Now as long as you both promise not to be doing that again anytime soon you can go to bed." Ginny said.

"I promise, Mum." James said.

"I promise too." Katie said.

With that the James and Katie went up to bed. The next couple days went by without any trouble. It was December 24th when everything changed. It was late at night when it happened, and everyone was sleeping peacefully. Katie awoke to Lily tossing and turning again. Katie assuming that it was just another nightmare quickly went over and tried to wake Lily up.

"Lily, wake up. Come on, you need to wake up." Katie as she gentle shook Lily.

Lily just wouldn't wake. Katie put her hand on Lily's forehead and felt that she was burning up. She realized that Lily was sweating and shaking violently. Katie ran out to the hallway and to Harry and Ginny's room. She quickly opened the door and yelled for them to come.

"Ginny! Harry! Wake up! Something is wrong with Lily! Hurry Up!" Katie said then ran back to Lily's side.

Katie sat on the edge of Lily's bed by her head. She brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed one of her hands. Ginny and Harry came running into Lily's bedroom. Ginny started to shake and tickle Lily hopping she would wake up, but nothing would happen. Harry also tried and failed to wake his daughter. Ginny went and got a warm wash cloth and placed it on her forehead. Harry went and woke James, Teddy, and Albus. Teddy went and found some books and began to look up something to help Lily. Albus went paced up and down the hallway. James went and helped Teddy look through the books. Ginny went and got some yarn and started knitting. She always knitted when she was stressed and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Harry went and sat outside trying to clear his head. Katie never left Lily's side. She stayed by her head holding her hand whispering to her. "Lily you need to wake up. We are here. We won't leave you. Please. We love you Lily. Please open your eyes." Lily would not wake. Teddy and James were both downstairs at the dining room table surrounded by books. Albus was asleep on the couch downstairs. Ginny and Harry were both asleep sitting on Katie's bed with their backs leaning against the wall. At the stroke of midnight Lily screamed "No!" James, Teddy, and Albus were upstairs in a flash. Ginny and Harry were awake and by Lily's side even faster than the boys. Lily then began to speak in a dry little voice.

"The chosen one and the youngest of seven will have three children. Each child is a part of a prophecy. The eldest must have a child with the one who was raised on the dark side, but has switched to the light. The youngest boy must retrieve a Catalonian Fireball scale. And the youngest of them all must find the Gryffindor ruby. If you add a drop of the child's blood, the scale, and a shard of the ruby to the potion that will change everything the Dark Lord's powers will be forever destroyed. If not, the Dark Lord's heir will rise to power and finish what the Dark Lord had started."

Lily's eyes then shot open and the first person she saw was Katie. She quickly sat up and Katie pulled her onto her lap. Lily wrapped her arms around Katie and began to cry into her shoulder. After a couple minutes Lily started to calm down, so Katie began to pull away. Lily just pulled Katie even closer and began to shake again. Katie then began to rock them back and forth.

"It's okay. Everything is alright. You are okay. Just breathe. I'm not going anywhere." Katie whispered into Lily's hair.

Lily slowly pulled away from Katie but quickly grabbed her hand. Katie gently squeezed her hand back and made in so they were both leaning against the wall. Lily leaned against Katie shoulder and just kept taking deep breaths. Teddy summoned five chairs and everyone sat down around Lily's bed.

"Lily, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, can I have some water please?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Harry said then summoned some water for his daughter.

"Sweetheart, do you have any idea what just happened." Ginny asked.

"Okay, so I fell asleep, but I wasn't feeling well. During my dream this really handsome boy came up to me. He had brown hair, gray eyes, and he looked to be about 16. He said that he knew Mum when she was 11. He said that she helped him open the Chamber of Secrets. He said that Mum fell in love with him, and told him everything. He said that since Mum told him everything that I should tell him everything too. He started to ask me all sorts of questions, but I didn't answer any of them. Then he got angry, so he showed me a memory. A girl who looked a lot like me, but he said that it was mum, was lying on the ground. She was only 11, and the boy went over and forced her to stand up. She was crying, and she told him to let her go. That she wanted to stop hurting people. He said that he would never let her go then he kissed her. Then Mum fell to the ground and he looked like he was getting stronger. Then there was a bright white flash and I was standing next to Katie. She had a big belly like she was pregnant. James came over to us and he put his hand on her stomach then kissed her. Then there was another white flash and we were all standing on a hill. Albus and Uncle Charlie were running towards us. Albus' robes were torn and he was bleeding slightly. Albus had some kind of scale in his hand. Then there was another white flash and I was in a room with James, Katie, Albus and Mum. I have never seen this room before, but I think we were in Hogwarts. I had a red rock in my hand. There was another flash but this time it was green. I was on my knees and when I looked down I saw James. He wasn't moving and when I looked up I saw- I saw…" Lily said while looking at her family, but she couldn't finish her last sentence.

"Me." Katie whispered.

"Yes. You were laughing evilly, and then you pointed your wand at me. I screamed "No!". You were about to kill me when another flash of light came, but I'm not sure what color. I was in a dark room alone. There was a light, and it shined down on a rock. I went over to the rock and saw that there were words carved into it. I read what it said aloud, and it said something about a prophecy, and all of us. Then I woke up." Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think the prophecy is true? That's the only way to stop the heir." James asked quietly.

Katie pulled her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes then sighed loudly. Everyone looked at her.

"It's true. My cousin, Scorpious, is going to be the Dark Prince. We have till he graduates from Hogwarts. The day he graduates there is going to be a ceremony. They will make a potion that will transfer all of the Dark Lord's powers to him." Katie said in a whisper.

"How long have known about this?" Teddy asked.

"I was told about this my whole life, but I never knew what the prophecy was. I was also told that the only way for the powers to be destroyed forever is if the prophecy is completed." Katie answered.

"Okay, well Albus and Lily can have help with their tasks. Everyone will be at the Burrow this evening because of Christmas, so we will ask for their help then. Uncle Charlie is going to be a lot of help to us for the dragon task. That is the task we will worry about first. We will get to the ruby once Lily starts Hogwarts." Harry said as he started to pace the room.

"What about James?" Teddy asked.

"Do we even know anyone who was raised on the dark side but has switched to the light?" Albus asked.

"I'll do it." Katie whispered.

"Katie, you don't have to." James replied quietly.

"No, I do. I'm the only one who can." Katie stated firmly.

"Okay, well, we can't really help there. Katie is going to have to get pregnant before Albus and Scorpious graduate. Albus is only in his first year now, so we have about six and a half years till we have to worry about that." Harry said as he ran his hand through his messy hair.

"We won't want to wait till Albus' seventh year though. What if Katie has trouble getting pregnant or something goes wrong. We have to have time to find a backup plan." Ginny said.

"They should probably start trying to have a kid once they graduate so they have about two years." Teddy said.

Katie eyes got really big when she realized what was going on. She was going to have a child in the next four years with James. Yes, she was in love with him, but she never thought about having kids with him right out of Hogwarts. James was the first to noticed how scarred she looked.

"Katie, are you okay?" James asked concern.

"I-I have to go." Katie said as she ran out of the room tears forming in her eyes. She ran downstairs and to the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. As she threw the floo powder down she said 'the Burrow'. James had followed her downstairs, and heard where she was going, but he didn't dare follow her. She would be safe at the burrow, and that's all that mattered.

She fell out of the fireplace at the Burrow and made quite a racket. She didn't care though. She leaned her back against the fireplace and pulled her knees up to chest. She laid her head on her knees and began to cry. She heard the sound of footsteps and then a light turned on. There stood Molly and Arthur in their pajamas, and their wands raised. Once they realized it was Katie Arthur went back to bed and Molly helped the young girl up and pulled her into the kitchen. She sat Katie down in a chair then went and started to make some tea. She set a cup of tea in front of Katie, but all Katie did was stare down into it blankly. Finally Molly gave in and spoke first.

"Katie, what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Why does everything happen to me?"

"Everything doesn't happen to you."

"My parents disowned me, my uncle tried to kill me twice, I was born because of a stupid prophecy, and now there is another prophecy."

"What do you mean?"

"There is a prophecy. Lily has to find the Gryffindor ruby, Albus has to get a scale from a Catalonian Fireball, and James has to have a child with me."

"What? Why?"

"A drop of our child's blood, the scale, and a shard from the ruby… Scorpious is going to get all of the Dark Lord's powers when he graduates from Hogwarts, but if we add those three ingredients to the potion it will destroy the Dark Lord's powers forever."

"Oh my."

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to have a child with James. You two are soul mates."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I do. Now do you want me to go get James, so you two can talk?"

"Please."

Molly got up and went to the fireplace. She threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and said "Potter Manor". Her head poked out of the fireplace at the Potter house. She found James, Albus, Teddy, and Ginny in the living room.

"James, Katie needs you, now." Molly said.

"Okay. I'll be right over." James said as he ran upstairs and grabbed his shoes.

"Good. Where are Harry and Lily?" Molly asked.

"Lily was tried, but she didn't want to sleep alone. They are up in my room most likely talking." Ginny said.

"Okay. Well I better be going I think Katie is starting to cry again." Molly said then her head went back through the fireplace.

Sure enough Katie had her head in her arms and she was crying. Arthur was next to her rubbing her back and telling her that everything was going to be okay. They heard someone come through the floo. James called Katie's name, so Molly and Arthur headed upstairs. They were both confused what had happened, but figured that they would get the whole story tomorrow. James went and pulled Katie onto her feet then wrapped his arms around her. She started to cry into his shoulder, so he moved them into the living room. He sat down then pulled Katie onto his lap. She leaned her head on his chest and tried to stop crying. Finally she had calmed down enough that James figured he should speak up.

"So, what are you thinking?"

"Well, if you would have asked me a week ago what I plan to do after I get out of Hogwarts I would of say that I want to study to be a Healer, a teacher at Hogwarts, or even work at the Ministry. Now I'm planning on having a child and destroying the Dark Lord's powers forever. If you would have asked me two years ago I would said I was going to get all of the Dark Lord's powers. That or I was going to be ruling next to Scorpious. Now I'm planning on totally disobeying my family, I love it. What I'm scarred about is having a family when I'm only 17."

"I know this is so crazy, but I'm glad you are going to be the mother of my child."

"Me too."

"Come on lets go home. I think Mum is waiting up for us."

"Okay."

James and Katie flooed back to the Potter house and found Ginny dozing on the couch. She quickly sat up when she saw James and Katie step out of the fireplace. She sighed then jumped up and hugged Katie.

"I'm sorry." Katie started to say.

"No, it's fine. Just remember if you ever run away again always go to the Burrow, Shell Cottage, or any other Weasley house. Never go back to your family because we are your family now." Ginny said while she hugged the girl tighter.

"I promise." Katie said but was muffled since he face was against Ginny's shoulder.

"Good. Now I'm going to bed. It's been a long night, so don't stay up to late." Ginny said as she released Katie and started to head towards the stairs.

"Good night." Katie and James said to Ginny.

"Good night." Ginny replied as she went upstairs.

James sat down on the couch and pulled Katie so she was right next to him. She pulled herself as close to him as she could without sitting on his lap. She rested her head on his chest then they sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"James?"

"Yes."

"Do you want kids?"

"Of course."

"How many?"

"Two maybe three."

"Me too."

"Good."

Katie and James ended up falling asleep on the couch. They're legs tangled together and James' arm protectively around Katie's waist. Katie's face was buried into James' chest and his face was buried into her hair. Katie awoke first in the morning. She couldn't help, but smile that she had slept in James' arms. She quietly sighed as she realized that today was Christmas Eve, and today was going to be a very long day.

_So? Tell me what you think, and be honest. I can take it. I really hoped you liked this chapter since this is basically what the rest of the story is going to be about and James and Katie's romance growing. _

_Love, Tori_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight **7/21/11**

* * *

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated... I don't have an excuse but here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully the next update will be a lot sooner…_

* * *

**All Characters besides Katelyn Nott belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

James woke up with Katie in his arms and a big goofy grin on his face. Katie looked up at him and felt her heart melt when she saw his smile. It was the same smile that made Lily fall for James, Ginny for Harry, and now Katie for James Jr. He placed a kiss on her forehead then they got up and ready for the day. It was Christmas Eve and all of the Potters (and Katie) had slept in thanks to what happened during the night. Slowly everyone got up and came downstairs. They found Katie and James making breakfast. After a big breakfast everyone went upstairs to get ready to go to the Burrow.

They all found the famous Weasley sweater waiting on their beds. Molly, Fleur, and Audrey had all knitted the sweaters. Now that there are so many in the family they knit each family a certain color. Molly's and Arthur's sweaters were dark red. Bill's, Fleur's, Victoire's, Dominique's, and Louis's sweaters were all dark blue. Charlie's was bright red. Percy's, Audrey's, Molly's, and Lucy's were green. George's, Angelina's, Fred's, and Roxanne's were magenta. Ron's, Hermione's, Rose's, and Hugo's were orange, and Harry's, Ginny's, Teddy's, James', Albus', Lily's, and Katie's were all purple. Katie and Lily changed into their sweaters and jeans then Katie put her hair into a ponytail and Lily's hair into braids. They went downstairs and found James, Albus, Harry, Teddy, and Ginny waiting for them.

"Okay, let's go to the Burrow!" Harry said looking as excited as Albus was.

They all flooed over to the Burrow, and found that Ron, Hermione, and their kids were already there. Albus went to play a game of wizard chess with Rose while Hugo and Lily went to play a game of exploding snaps. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny went the kitchen to chat. James, Katie, and Teddy all sat in the living room talking until Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis came in. Victoire and Teddy went into the kitchen to hang out with the adults. George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxanne came next, then Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy. Finally Charlie came about ten minutes before dinner started.

Everyone sat around the big table. Hermione had enchanted it, so it didn't take up much room, but it still held the large family. Katie sat in-between James and Lily, and she was unusually quiet through dinner. Once everyone had finished their dinner and were all just sitting around the table rubbing their full bellies or talking to the people around them. Finally Harry stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him confused and stopped talking.

"Everyone knows about the prophecy that was made about Voldemort and me. Well, we have just found out about another prophecy. We will need all of your help, so we can complete it. Lily, go ahead." Harry said sitting down.

Lily took a deep breath, stood up then said, "The chosen one and the youngest of seven will have three children. Each child is a part of a prophecy. The eldest must have a child with the one who was raised on the dark side, but has switched to the light. The youngest boy must retrieve a Catalonian Fireball scale. And the youngest of them all must find the Gryffindor ruby. If you add a drop of the child's blood, the scale, and a shard of the ruby to the potion that will change everything the Dark Lord's powers will be forever destroyed. If not, the Dark Lord's heir will rise to power and finish what the Dark Lord had started."

Lily then sat back down and Harry stood again.

"We are hoping that we can have your support and help through this. Katie has already confirmed that the prophecy is the only way to truly destroy Voldemort's powers. If we just stop them from completing the ceremony or kill their heir they can just give the powers to someone else. Charlie, you will mostly likely be the best person to help us get the Catalonian Fireball scale. Hermione we were hoping you could do some research about the Gryffindor Ruby." Harry said.

"Of course, we have a shipment where we are getting an almost fully grown Fireball. You can't take a scale from them unless they are fully grown, so you won't be able to have a scale for two years. When do you need it?" Charlie said running his hands though his hair.

"The ceremony where my cousin, Scorpious Malfoy, will be getting the Dark Lord's powers will be held on the day he graduates. He's in the same year as Albus, so we still have about six years until we need these." Katie said.

"Okay, I will see if I can find anything on the Gryffindor Ruby at the ministry library, but I bet that the books that hold the best information are at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Katie can take a look at the Hogwarts library. It's like her second home." James added.

"That's great, but what about James and Katie?" Molly asked.

"I figured that we would start trying for a child after we graduate from Hogwarts." Katie said.

"You would only be seventeen! How do you plan on taking care of this child?" Molly said.

"I know we would be young, but if it means saving a lot of innocent lives it's worth it. No matter if James and I have a child now, when we are seventeen, or when we are thirty, our child will grow up happy and loved. How are we going to take of our child? I don't know. I was hoping that all of you would give us advice and just be there for support." Katie said tears forming in her eyes.

"Katie, we are your family now. We will always be there for you." Fleur said then went over and hugged Katie.

Soon all of the girls had given Katie a hug and said that they would be there for her. The girls moved into the living room to comfort Katie. The boys decided that they were going to go to the three broomsticks.

"I'm so scared." Katie finally said.

"Don't worry we are all here for you, and James won't let anything happen to you. You can see it in his eyes how much he loves you and how scared he is." Ginny said.

"I know. Does it hurt?" Katie asked.

"What? Giving birth?" Ginny asked.

Katie only nodded her head.

"Yes, it does. It hurts a lot, but it's worth it in the end." Ginny said.

"Good." Katie said with a weak smile.

"Katie, you realize that James would do anything to keep you safe, right?" Molly asked.

"I know." Katie sighed.

That night everyone sleep peacefully, and woke early for presents. After a big breakfast that Katie and Grandma Molly made everyone went home to get ready for the big Christmas dance. At the Potter house everything was crazy. Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo came early to help set up. Harry, Ginny, Teddy, Hermione, and Ron were all busy enchanting the rooms to make them bigger than they really were and decorated. They left James to be in charge of Albus and Hugo, and to get them ready for the dance. They left Katie to be in charge of Lily and Rose, and get them ready for the dance.

"Lily, how do you want your hair?" Katie asked.

"Can you put it into two braids?" Lily asked excitement running through her voice,

"Sure." Katie replied then began to French braid Lily's red hair into two long braids. She also tied white ribbons on the ends. Lily got into her green and white dress then Katie zipped up the back. She put on her white flats and Katie put the white head band in her hair. Lily looked so adorable.

Ginny came upstairs and put a spell on Rose's hair, so it wasn't so bushy. Then Katie then lightly curled her hair so it framed her face nicely. Rose wore a pale yellow dress and matching yellow flats, once the younger girls were ready Katie sent them downstairs. She then went to check on the boys. She found Albus trying to tie his bow tie, but only managed a knot. Hugo's pants were on backwards and his shirt wasn't buttoned correctly. James wasn't even dressed yet, he was busy trying to flatten his hair.

"Need some help?" Katie asked.

"Please." Albus said as he handed Katie his bow tie.

She tied the bow tie correctly then sent Albus downstairs knowing that there was no point and trying to flatten his hair down. She redressed Hugo, so his pants were on correctly and his shirt was buttoned. She then convinced James that she liked his messy hair and there was no way he would be able to flatten it. She went back to Lily's room only to find Ginny there. Ginny grabbed Katie and her dress then dragged her into the master bedroom where Hermione was getting ready.

Ginny straightened her hair then put her light blue dress on. Hermione's hair was in a low bun with stands of hair sticking out like she wore it at the Yule ball. She slipped into a turquoise dress and white flats. Ginny then forced Katie into a chair and put her hair into a low ponytail that curled slightly. She added the tiara and then helped Katie into her light pink dress. The girls headed downstairs when they realized the party was going to start in fifteen minutes. James was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking nervous. This was going to be their first official date. Katie laughed to herself then slowly made her way downstairs careful not to fall.

"You look beautiful." James when she got to the bottom step.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Katie said then laughed.

"Why thank you miss. Now come on we are in charge of Lily and Hugo to make sure they don't get into too much trouble." James said as he led her into the ball room.

The ball room was originally the dining room just enchanted to be much bigger. Harry always liked to enchant the ceiling so it was like the one at Hogwarts. There were floating candles everywhere and mistletoe under each doorway. There were red and green decorations everywhere and the place looked magical. Fred Jr. was going to be the DJ since his father finally taught him how. There was soft music playing right now and Harry was dancing with Lily, Ron with Rose, Ginny with Albus, and Hermione with Hugo. Everything was perfect.

"May I have this dance?" James asked as he bowed slightly and kissed the top of Katie's hand.

"Only if you start acting more like James and less like a perfect gentleman. If I wanted perfect I would have not agreed to come with you." Katie said with a warm smile.

"Deal" James said then led her onto the dance floor where they began to slow dance.

After the song was over Katie and James went and sat on the steps just talking until more guests came. Bill and his family were the first to arrive like always thanks to Fleur. Victoire went to go find Teddy and Dominique and Louis went to find Albus and Rose. Bill and Fleur went into the ball room to chat with the other adults. Then Percy, Audrey, and their daughters arrive through the floo network. Percy and Audrey went to the ballroom and Molly and Lucy went to hang out with Dominique and Rose. Molly and Arthur came next followed by George and his gang. Fred went to check out his DJ station while Roxanne went to find the girls. James and Katie just stayed on the steps laughing and enjoying each other's presence. Finally everyone from Dumbledore's army, professors from Hogwarts, Ginny's old teammates, and Harry's co-workers from the ministry came. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. James and Katie danced for almost two hours straight.

"James…Can we take…a break?" Katie asked breathing heavily after a rather quick waltz.

"Sure." James said also slightly out of breath. They went to the game room that held chairs, benches, and snacks.

James sat down on one of the chairs then pulled Katie onto his lap. She leaned against his chest and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek and she couldn't help but smile. They were just sitting there enjoying each other's presence when Teddy came over.

"Hey Teddy." Katie said cheerfully

"Hey Katie, James." Teddy replied.

"Are you having fun?" James asked.

"Kind of, but I'm about to have the time of my life now." Teddy said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked concerned.

"This." Teddy said then grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Teddy?" James said confused.

Teddy then grabbed Katie and put her over his shoulder. She started punching his back. He just laughed and started walking into the ball room. James just stood there confused when Victoire came over and dragged James into the room after them. Katie started to yell for Teddy to put her down, and soon the whole room had stopped dancing and was looking at them.

"Teddy! Put me down!" Katie yelled and blushed when she realized that everyone was now staring at her.

"No, I'm good." Teddy replied then headed towards the stage at the one end of the room.

"James! Make him put me down!" Katie yelled.

"He can use magic legally, Katie, and I can't. He's also twice my size. There isn't much I can do." James replied with a shrug.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this young lady who I am carrying is named Katelyn Nott." Teddy said loudly, so everyone could hear once he was up on the stage.

"And this is James Potter." Victoire said as she shoved James up onto the stage.

"Katie comes from a family of Death Eaters, but she decided to turn against her family. She has been through a lot since she decided that. Her parents are Theodore and Daphne Nott and her Uncle and Aunt are Draco and Astoria Malfoy. My godfather Harry wanted me to convince Katie to tell you her story, but she has a very bad temper. So instead I decided to do this, and it was a lot of fun carrying her up here. Everyone would you please give your attention to Katelyn Nott and James Potter as they tell you Katie's life story so far." Teddy said setting Katie down on her feet toward the end.

All of the sudden tables and chairs appeared on the dance floor and everyone went and found a seat. Teddy pointed his wand at Katie and James then nodded telling them to start.

"Like Teddy said I am Katelyn Nott, and this is James Potter. I guess I will start at the beginning. When Harry defeated Voldemort my parents fled to America. There they got married and lived a quiet life in a small house. One day my Uncle Draco and Aunt Astoria came to our home. They told them of a prophecy. I don't know exactly how it went, but the point of it was that either I or Scorpious, my cousin, were going to get the Dark Lord's powers. The day we graduated from Hogwarts the Death Eaters, who aren't in Azkaban, would perform a ceremony and one of us would get all of Voldemort's powers. The one who didn't get the powers would rule next to them. My parents had me then two years later Scorpious was born. We stayed in America since people would have questioned where my parents went. When I turned thirteen they decided that we would come back to Wizard world. They sent me to Hogwarts where I was sorted into Gryffindor and a curse that Luscious Malfoy put on me was activated. It cut the word 'Traitor' in my stomach. I met James on the train ride to Hogwarts and he was the first one to my side once I fell to the ground." Katie said tears in her eyes.

"She went back home, hoping they wouldn't find out about her new scar and they wouldn't care she was a Gryffindor. She was wrong. We gave her a small portkey in case they attacked her. Luscious used the Cruciatus curse on her then she used the last of her strength to touch the portkey. She appeared on my living room floor. We took her to Saint Mungo's were she was healed and released that night." James said then nodded for Katie to continue.

"Everything went peacefully until two days ago. Lily wasn't feeling well so she went to bed early. We share a room and when I went to bed she was fine, but in the middle of the night she began to have nightmares. Then after I gathered everyone into her room since she wouldn't wake, she screamed. She then began to talk in a soft voice. She said that the only way to destroy the Dark Lord's powers was if we added three ingredients to the potion that would transfer the powers to Scorpious. Lily has to find the Gryffindor Ruby and only she can hold it. Albus has to get a scale from a Catalonian Fireball which you can only do when they are full grown. James-"Katie said, but couldn't finish her last sentence.

"Katie and I have to have a child. A drop of our child's blood, the scale, and a shard from the ruby is the only way to destroy the Dark Lord's powers forever." James finished.

Harry and Ginny then walked onto the stage closely followed by Albus and Lily.

"We gathered you all here not only for my annual Christmas party, but that we trust all of you. We trust you not to go off and tell Katie's parents about the prophecy and that she is here with us. We are hoping that together we can help these kids finish the prophecy. When I defeated Voldemort one of the first things I thought was 'My children are going to have a safe life, and won't have to worry about someone so evil'. I was wrong, but if we finish this prophecy then the Dark Lord's powers will be destroyed forever and their children, our grandchildren will be safer." Harry said.

The crowd then burst into applause. The potter family (and Katie) walked off the stage. Everyone went to the sides of the dance floor than half the tables disappeared and music began to play again. James led Katie out to the dance floor, while Teddy led Victoire, Harry led Ginny, and Albus led Lily. Soon everyone was dancing or sitting and having a good time again. Katie pulled James off the dance floor and over to one of the walls. They found a blushing Rose being led onto the dance floor by Lorcan (one of Luna's twin sons).

"Looks like Lorcan finally got enough courage to talk to Rose." Katie said as they leaned against the wall.

"Are you sure that isn't Lysander?" James asked looking puzzled.

"No, it's Lorcan. Lysander is slightly taller than Lorcan and Lorcan's eyes are the same shade of blue as Luna's. Lysander's are a darker blue like their father's." Katie replied.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Rose told me while we were upstairs getting ready. She really has a crush on him." Katie said with a small smile.

"Oh." James replied before he dragged Katie out of the room and up the staircase.

"James?" Katie asked slightly out of breath since they ran upstairs.

"Go change into pajamas then meet me in the hallway. We are going to watch a movie in the living room until everyone leaves. My mum has it charmed, so only family can go into the living room and the bedrooms." James said then went into his own room.

Katie changed into a pair of green and blue striped pajama pants and a lime green shirt. Brushed her hair and pulled it into a plain ponytail. She wiped her makeup off and found a pair of fuzzy socks. She went back into the hallway and found James with a strange cloak in his hands. He was wearing red pajama pants that had quaffles zooming around on them and a plain white t-shirt. He covered them with the cloak then they snuck downstairs and into the living room. Katie sat down on one of the couches while James looked through the movies.

"Have you ever seen Wizards of Waverley place the movie?" James asked. (AVPM influence)

"No, but I loved watching the show while in America." Katie said.

"Then let's watch it." James said as he turned the movie on.

James sat on the couch then Katie lay down so her head was on his lap. They watched the movie in a comfortable silence. They laughed and had a good time. James stroked her hair through out the entire movie and he could believe how soft it was. They had both fallen asleep as the credits came.

Everyone had left besides Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Rose, Albus, and Hugo were asleep in the game room. All laying/sitting in odd positions on the random chairs that where in the room. Lily was asleep laying on one of the steps, and they couldn't find James and Katie. The adults had finally finished cleaning everything up and went into the living room to rest and talk a little. They were surprised to find James asleep on the couch and Katie asleep with her head in his lap and his hand on top of her head. The both looked, so peaceful. Ginny went over and gently woke both of them then sent them to bed. Harry went and sent the rest of the kids to bed. He conjured up two camp beds, one in the boys from for Hugo and the other in the girl's room for Rose. The adults all sat around talking until it hit midnight. Harry and Ginny went up to bed and Ron and Hermione apperated home then fell fast asleep. It had been a crazy couple days and everyone was happy to get a good night's sleep.

* * *

_Well, there it was... I hoped you all liked it and again, I'm sorry about the wait. Life's been crazy... Anyway please review it will make me update quicker!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

_Hey everyone! Just thought I inform you that this chapter has very little to do with James and Katie, it's about some of the other Weasley's since I had to make sure that they end up happy! I may do this again later in the story, but I don't really know what the future holds... Professor Trelawney isn't the best teacher. So this chapter is based on Dominique and Fred Weasley, they're in their fourth year, and Victoire is in her seventh year. I also would like to point out that there are some new characters I added just because I could and they're all children of normal characters. When the text turns italics it means that I'm giving you some background information on them. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment!_

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah…**

* * *

It was a freezing outside; it was even too cold for it to snow. There was frost on all the windows and it wasn't strange to see students wearing hats or scarves in the corridors. The first Quidditch match after Christmas holiday was approaching soon, and the Gryffindor team was short two players. During the last Gryffindor Quidditch practice the beaters got into a fight and started to beat each other with their bats. The captain, Alan Wood, had to separate them and kicked them off the team.

_Alan Wood: Oliver Wood's son, has brown hair and brown eyes, and he looks a lot like his father. Alan is in his 5th year, and is the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. He is a chaser, and a perfect._

The match was in two weeks, and Gryffindor was playing Hufflepuff. Today Alan and his co-captain Victoire were having try-outs. They were discussing play ideas as they walked onto the pitch. They were both surprised to find Madame Pomphrey and Madame Hooch at the pitch.

"Good morning, Mr. Wood, Miss Weasley." Madame Pomphrey said with a stern nod.

"Good morning Madame P, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?" Alan said.

"We decided since the last time a Weasley tried out for the Gryffindor team she ended up in the Hospital wing for a week, we should be here. There are two Weasleys trying out today. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that we were about students blaming you for picking family, so we had everyone hide their hair by wearing a keeper's helmet and we put numbers on their backs." Madame Hooch replied excitedly.

"That's perfect! Thank you! Well, we should start testing now." Victoire said.

In the middle of the pitch were five students, all of them wearing keeper's helmets and brooms in their hands. Alan told them to start flying around the pitch. After a couple minutes number 3 fell off her broom and broke her wrist. Madame Pomphrey took her to the Hospital wing, and Alan yelled for everyone to land and grab their bats. He then released two bludgers, and told them to start passing them to each other. After fifteen minutes number 5 had missed every bludger that was hit towards her. Finally Victoire had enough of number 5 failing, so she yelled for her to land. Number five ran over to Vic and was told that she was terrible at being a beater, but should try out for chaser or seeker. The girl left shaking her head, a frown on her face. Victoire then transfigured some pieces of parchment into two targets then levitated them into the air.

"Okay, the first two to hit the targets with the bludger will be on the team as long as they work well with each other!" She yelled up to the three remaining students.

Within the first couple minutes number 2 hit a target with a bludger. He landed a smile across his freckled face. He went over and stood next to Alan silently wishing his cousin luck. His wish came true since in the next couple minutes number 4 hit the other bludger hit the last target. She landed and ran over to Fred. They gave each other a quick hug then both took their helmets off showing their flaming red hair. Number 1 landed and stalked off towards the castle mumbling some curse words as he went.

"Detention, tomorrow night 8:30, Mr. Thomas!" Madame Hooch yelled after him. She then followed him up to the castle mumbling about how great the next match was going to be.

"You did it, this is great! I wish I was a couple years younger, and then we could fill a whole team with Weasleys!" Victoire said happily as she hugged her little sister tightly.

"Vic, don't squeeze our new beater to death. We need both of them to beat Hufflepuff." Alan said as he shook hands with Fred.

"Fred, get over here!" She said happily as she let go of her sister and hugged her cousin completely ignoring Alan's comment.

While Victoire hugged Fred, Dominique and Alan stood there awkwardly. They both have secretly had a crush on each other for two years now, but nothing has happened. No one knows that Alan likes Dominique and the only person who knows that sge likes Alan in Victoire. Vic found out when she caught her little sister in their room over the summer drawing a picture of him. She was surprised that her sister was that good of a drawer, but it made it a lot easier to figure out who she liked.

They heard a group of students coming towards the field. They all looked to see the rest of the team coming towards them; the keeper, Andrew Kirke Jr., the seeker, Caroline Finnigan, and the other chaser, Patrick Sloper.

_Andrew Kirke Jr.: seventh year, his father Andrew Kirke was a substitute for the Gryffindor team. Just for the record Jack is much better than his father at Quidditch. He has blonde hair and crystal blue eyes._

_Caroline Finnigan: seventh year, Seamus and Pavarti's oldest daughter. Caroline looks a lot like her mother, but had Seamus' eyes._

_Patrick Sloper: seventh year, his father is Jack Sloper was also a substitute for the Gryffindor team, and Patrick is also a lot better than Jack at Quidditch. He has long black hair that goes to his shoulders, and hazel eyes._

"Did we find our new beaters?" Andrew asked smiling.

"Yes we did, Fred and Dominique Weasley." Alan answered.

"If they are anything like Vic, then we are going to have a bloody great team!" Patrick said.

"I love it when Vic loses her temper then destroys the other team with the famous Weasley temper. Now, we will have three tempers to look out for." Caroline said her eyes sparkling.

"I don't have a temper. Only the women in the Weasley clan have bad tempers." Fred said while crossing his arms.

"How do you know that all Weasleys have bad tempers?" Dominique asked Caroline curiously.

"My parents warned me. I have a little brother in first year, and as soon as they found out that Rose was starting her first year too they told him never to cross her." She replied with a shrug.

"That's true." Fred agreed.

"Are we going to do the introduction ceremony now?" Patrick suddenly asked.

"The what?" Dom asked slightly concerned.

"Yes." Alan and Vic said quickly.

Before Dom or Fred had time to figure out what was going on they were being lifted up. Fred was now on Andrew's and Patrick's shoulders, and Dom was flung over Alan's. Fred smiled widely as he balanced himself, and Dom was pounding her fists into Alan's back not enjoying this position. Then the team was off, heading back to the castle. Vic checked her watch lunch was half-way through. They entered the great hall and most of the Gryffindor team cheered to see that their new beaters were going to be Fred and Dom Weasley. With some help from Caroline, Fred was lowered to the ground. Alan slowly set Dom down on the floor and they both secretly missed the feel of each other next to them. They all sat down by Katie, James, Albus, and Rose.

"That was a lovely entrance, Dom." Rose said smiling.

"Thanks, I hope not to have to do it again." She replied blushing lightly.

"I enjoyed it." Alan answered.

"I'm sure you did." Vic mumbled.

"You say something?" Dominique asked her sister sending her a glare.

"Nothing, so are you two going to try out of the team next year? There are going to be four open positions." Vic asked her cousins and Katie.

"Albus and I are going out for Chaser just like our mum, Rose for keeper just like her dad, and this summer we plan on training Katie to be a seeker." James answered.

"That would be awesome. The whole team would be family." Dom said not thinking.

"Did you forget about me? I'm not a part of your family." Alan said smiling.

"Yet." Vic mumbled.

"With how much you and Dom hang out, you might as well be." Fred said.

They both blushed a deep red and looked away. The rest of lunch was spent talking about Quidditch, and the next two weeks were spent training Fred and Dom. They were amazing, almost as good as Fred and George were. They could almost read each other's minds and were great a blocking and hitting others. Finally it was time for the match. It was Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff, and who ever won this game was going to play Slytherin for the house cup. Both Dominique and Fred were kind of nervous, but as soon as they hit the air they were ready for anything.

"Hello everyone, I'm Albus Potter, and I'm truly excited to see this match. The winner of this game will play against Slytherin for the house cup. On the Gryffindor team we have Fred and Dominique Weasley as the new beaters… They're off! Victoire Weasley has the quaffle… Score! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Albus said through the megaphone.

After three brutal hours, the score was tied 120- 120. Everyone playing was exhausted, but there was no way they were going to quit. After Madame Pomphrey fixed the Hufflepuff's chaser broken nose they were off again.

"Hufflepuff beater, number 5 just hit a bludger and its going straight for Alan Wood… saved, by Dom Weasley, number 4… Fred Weasley has just been hit with a bludger from the back, and fell off his broom... He's okay, but his arm seems to be broken… No shattered. Madame Pomphrey is taking him to the hospital wing. What about the game... I have just been informed that the Gryffindor team still wants to play even if they are one player short… What's this? Caroline has the snitch? Gryffindor wins! 270 – 120, Caroline Finnigan has caught the golden snitch ending the game! Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor is playing Slytherin next match for the house cup!" Albus said into the megaphone as the Gryffindor house erupted into cheers.

Down on the field the Gryffindor team landed then Caroline was lifted onto Andrew and Patrick's shoulders. They carried her to the hospital wing to check on Fred. Dominique and Alan ran towards each other on the field. Alan pulled her into a hug and spun her around. After setting Dom back on her feet he pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. She quickly pulled him into a kiss that he quickly deepened. After what felt like a week, but was really only a minute or two Victoire broke them apart.

"Finally!" She said happily after pulling them apart.

"Wait, you're okay with me dating your sister?" Alan asked.

"Dating?" Dom asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, only if you want to." Alan mumbled.

"Of course she wants to!" Vic said for her sister.

"She's right, you know." Dom answered.

"Great." Alan said now smiling broadly.

"It took you two long enough. For a moment there I thought I was going to have to lock you both in a closet like Fred suggested." Vic said as the three of them headed back towards the school.

"Imagine, how angry dad would have been if you locked me in a closet with a boy a year older than me." Dom said smirking.

"Yes, well imagine, if dad knew you just snogged a boy a year older then you when you are only fourteen." Vic replied.

"We did not snog!" Alan cut in.

"He doesn't know that." Vic said shrugging.  
"What if dad knew I walked in on you and Teddy… getting busy." Dom said sweetly.

"I haven't done anything with Teddy!" Vic replied her eyes big with fear.

"He doesn't know that." Dom replied.

"Fine. Truce?" Vic asked her little sister.

"Truce." Dom replied smiling as she shook her sister's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 10-2-10

_I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but Katie and Alan belong to me! It's a start anyway..._

* * *

**Hey everyone, here's the new chapter ****. I'm trying to speed things up a little bit. Kind of like in the books how some days might last a chapter or two, then a big gap in time is skipped. Anyway, PLEASE give me feed back. The more you review the more likely I am going to update chapters quicker. Now, I know this chapter might bore some people but I had to get this chunk in there before another exciting scene come up. I hope you are enjoying the story!**

* * *

The rest of the year seemed to fly by everyone. Surprisingly, Scorpious and Albus only had minor duel during the middle of dinner, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had won the house cup. Dominique and Alan have been happily dating and are planning on telling their parents over the summer. Rose has had her face buried in book every free moment she has, and is at the top of every class. Katie and James haven't gotten into any more trouble and are still very happy dating. In what felt like a blink of an eye, Victoire was packing her trunk, and preparing her speech for graduation.

She was sitting in the head boy and girl's common room, she sighed and smiled. She was really going to miss this place. She heard a knock at the portrait door and flicked her wand letting the person enter. Katie and Rose walked into the common room and plopped down on the couch.

"Are you packed yet?" Katie asked.

"Yes, you?" Victoire responded.

"Yep, I even packed James' and Albus' trunks so that they don't leave anything behind." Katie said

"So, how's your speech going?" Rose asked her eldest cousin.

"Good, finished it last night." She replied grinning.

"Can we hear it?" Katie asked.

"Yes, in about two hours when I have to give the speech." Victoire replied with a smirk.

"Are you nervous?" Rose suddenly asked while Katie rolled her eyes.

"Of course." Vic replied with a chuckle.

"Well, if you start freaking out just send me a signal and I will embarrass James to get everyone's attention off you. I still owe him for spiking my pumpkin juice with fire whiskey and getting me drunk." Katie said grinning while the other's laughed.

The girls talked about all the good times they had over the school year, and the scary parts. Suddenly Victoire brought up a very… interesting topic.

"Are you worried about having a child with James?"

"Yes, then no, then I'm terrified." Katie admitted.

"Well, if James ever does anything stupid we will hex his butt off until he is back in line." Rose said.

"Thanks." Katie said with a quiet chuckle.

"Do you want a boy or a girl first?" Vic asked.

"I don't really mind, but I would love to have a little girl, one that I could love and make sure that she enjoys her childhood." Katie said smiling softly.

"What was your life in America like?" Rose asked suddenly.

"Well," Katie sighed, "I lived in a small town in America, and every night my parents would drink till they could barely stand. It was my job to clean the house, cook the food, and make sure my parents were still alive. I went to muggle school till I was eleven then my mom gave me some of her old school books, and my dad found me a wand. They told me that I was a witch and could do things with magic, but they never taught me anything. They only gave me their old books and old supplies, and every couple weeks would ask me what I could do. When I turned finally turned 12, Draco, Astoria, Scorpious came and invited us to live at Malfoy Manor, that way I could go to Hogwarts. The first night I stayed there everything was fine, but slowly they began changing my wardrobe so everything was black, gray or sliver, and Slytherin green. They took all of the school books I had and switched them with Dark Arts books. I was taught how to do some of the most evil things you could ever think of, I didn't know any better." Katie said tears beginning to fill her eyes.

Katie took a deep, shaky breath and continued, " Scorpious and I both had wands the ministry could not track, so we were able practicing some very dark magic. Torturing and killing animals and enchanting things we shouldn't have. They were so proud of us, we had made a great team, and one day we were supposed to rule the world. Kill all the muggles and muggle-borns, and create a world of pure evil. Only they told us that we would be making the world a pure world. The plan was that since the Dark Lord had failed it was not a one person job, so we were going to rule together. I was to marry some other evil wizard then produce many children, that way there would be many heirs to our thrones and they could try again if we failed. I had refused to kill this innocent man and that's when everyone became suspicious of me. My mother had just barely convinced them that one day I would be able to kill, and that I only needed some time... Anyway, it's not the way a little girl – or anyone- should grow up. There was no love; there was barely even any hope. Until I found James." Katie replied tears silently streaming down her face as she stared at her hands that laid in her lap.

"Wow, we never knew." Vic mumbled.

"Yes, well, now I have you guys. I love all of you, and you are my real family. Together we're going to be able to destroy this power… Thank you, for taking me in." Katie said with a weak smile as she looked up at them.

"Katie, you are the sister I always wanted, and one of my best friends." Rose replied.

The three girls sat in a semi-awkward silence until Victoire glanced at her watched then realized there was only thirty minutes until she graduated. Katie and Rose quickly left to go put their school robes on, and then to make sure James and Albus were ready. As they were leaving the boy's dormitory they were surprised to find Teddy pacing around looking nervous.

"Hey Teddy, what are you doing here? Graduation is outside by the lake." Katie said as she stood next to him.

"I need your advice, since you are both close to Victoire and well, are girls." Teddy replied.

"How can we help?" Rose asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Well, I want to propose to Vic today, and was wondering if I should do it at the ceremony, after the ceremony and pull her over to our favorite tree, or tonight at the Burrow?" Teddy asked his hair turning different colors as he seconded guessed himself.

"I would do it privately, but I would ask Bill for permission that way he doesn't kill you. Also, you don't want Molly and Fleur trying to plan the wedding before she even says yes." Katie suggested with a grin.

"I agree with Katie." Rose added nodding.

"Okay, thanks. I owe you one, I should probably go ask Bill before the ceremony starts." Teddy said before he quickly left scarred of Bill's reaction.

Soon Victoire was walking over to a large mass of red-heads, a huge smile on her face, and a rolled piece of parchment in her hand. After giving everyone a hug and somehow surviving Molly's death grip, Teddy pulled Vic away from the crowd. They walked in silence until they were under their favorite tree that over looked the lake. Teddy turned around and took a deep breath, and she gave him a confused look.

Suddenly a smile appeared on her face as Teddy went down to on his knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, will do me the honor and become my wife?" Teddy asked while staring into her crystal blue eyes.

"Yes." She whispered as tears of joy began rolling down her face.

Teddy slipped the small engagement ring onto her finger then pulled her into a hug. She quickly pulled back slightly then captured his lips with her own. They pulled away when Katie and Lily came running to find them.

"Victoire! Teddy! Come on, we're leaving soon!" Lily yelled as she ran towards them, Katie closely behind her.

"I'm going to assume that means she said yes." Katie whispered to Teddy as they walked back to their family.

"Wait, you knew?" Victoire asked after over hearing her.

"Knew what?" Lily asked.

"That Teddy was going to propose to me." Vic responded without thinking.

Before any of them had time to stop Lily and tell her to keep it a secret she smiled then ran off towards the Weasley/Potter clan yelling, "Teddy proposed to Victoire!" As soon as Teddy and Vic reached the group they were being squeezed to death and passed around the family. Molly had begun crying and Fluer's eyes were misty with happiness.

"I want Katie and Rose to be my bridesmaids, Lily to be the flower girl, and Dom to be the maid of honor." Vic replied when questioned by Fleur and Ginny.

"Where is Dominique?" Lily suddenly asked.

Everyone quickly looked around, but didn't see the red head anywhere. Louis had glanced up, and noticed two people on a broom snogging. Quickly noticing the famous Weasley hair he ran over to his parents.

"I found her! She up there on a broom, snogging some boy!" Louis yelled.

"Dominique Ginerva Weasley!" Bill boomed causing his youngest daughter to glance down and see that everyone was looking at them.

With a flick of his wand Bill made Dominique and Alan come down to the ground. He crossed his arms, frowned more than usual, and raised his brow. Fleur stood next to him, hands on her hips, and a stern look on her face. Their baby girl should not be off snogging some boy when she is only fourteen. The two teenagers slowly made their way over to the two angry parents, both blushing bright red.

"Who are you?" Bill spat.

"Alan Wood." Alan replied quietly.

"You think you can just go around snogging my daughter since your dad is a famous Quidditch player?" Bill asked angrily.

"No, sir, I really like your daughter, and we have been dating for a couple months now." Alan said in response.

"Do you think you are good enough for my daughter, because I've known Teddy for 20 years and he has just proven to be good enough for my oldest daughter?" Bill asked not noticing the smile that appeared on Teddy's face behind him.

"Daddy," Dominique hissed.

"No, sir, I'm not good enough for your daughter, but I plan on trying my best. I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and I promise that I would never hurt her in anyway." Alan said boldly while looking Bill in the eye.

"Very well, you better keep that promise. Would you like to come over to the Burrow tonight? We are having a party, and I would like to get to know you better." Bill said a smile appearing on his face as his he held his hand out.

"Yes, I would like. I'll ask my parents as soon as I get home, and I will most likely see you all tonight." Alan said while shaking Bill's hand and smiling.

He gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Dominique then headed off to Hogsmead where the train was waiting. The Weasley and Potter children soon said 'goodbye' then headed towards the train. After asking Headmistress McGonagall if Teddy, Lily, and Hugo could ride the train home and her finally agreeing did James, Rose, Katie, and Albus head to the train. Teddy and Vic spent most of their time in the Head's compartment, Dom and Alan hung with other kids their age, while Katie, James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo rode in their own compartment.

"Only another year then you and Hugo will be going to Hogwarts." Katie said to Lily.

"I know! I can't wait; do you think mum will let me get a wand this year, so I can practice?" Lily said hopefully bouncing on her seat.

"We'll ask her all summer, and then I could teach you over the weekends since fourth years and up are allowed home, thanks to the war." Katie replied with a warm smile.

Soon they were all talking about Quidditch and that they would try to get Harry, Ginny, and Charlie to help teach Katie how to be a seeker over the summer. They all were having a very good time when they felt the train come to a stop. They quickly got up and carried their trunks off the train and found their family. They all went to the Burrow after Katie and Rose basically pulled Dominique away from Alan. They had all apperated outside of the Burrow, most of them side-apperateing. They weren't surprised to find Molly busying herself in the kitchen, and Fleur and Audrey helping. Most of the boys went outside to play Quidditch while the girls sat around the kitchen table talking.

"How was Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"Great!" Rose replied enthusiastically.

"How would you know? You barely left the library." Katie joked.

"Yes, well, you were in there just as much as I was." Rose replied.

"Along with Molly." Katie added causing the very quiet red head to look up from her book and smile.

"Yes, but I never was yelled at for sleeping in the library." Molly replied while looking at Vic.

"What? It was two days before NEWTS and I was cramming." Vic defended.

"Are you both excited to start Hogwarts next year?" Katie asked Lucy and Roxanne with a smile.

"Yes." They replied together.

"What are you going to do now that you have officially graduated Hogwarts?" Dominique asked her sister.

"Well, I'm hoping to get the job working under Ginny for the prophet." Vic replied while turning to hurt favorite aunt.

"I've put in a good word and keep mentioning it to my boss, but she gets to make the final decision." Ginny said in response.

"What are you planning to do once you graduate, Dom?" Vic asked.

"I figure I'll work with Freddy at the shop in Hogsmead, I've got a couple ideas for new products I plan to make this summer. What about you, Katie?" She replied.

"Well, originally I planned to work for the Ministry, but I'm thinking of maybe teaching at Hogwarts. They have been having trouble getting a professor to commit more than a year of work for the Transfiguration position and I doubt they will have if filled once I graduate." Katie replied.

"I want to work for the ministry, and one day I'm going to be the first female Minister of Magic." Rose said proudly.

"Sounds like a good plan, when you are Minister of Magic can you finally accept my Elf Rights Law?" Hermione asked her daughter.

"It will be the first one I pass." Rose said happily.

The party went by with no major problems, Hugo fell of his broom and broke his arm, but Hermione quickly fixed it. Alan stopped by for most of the party and surprisingly had passed every question that had been thrown at him by Dominique's many Uncles and Cousins. Lily ended up falling sleep on the couch with her head in Katie's lap and her feet on James'. Ron somehow managed to turn a chair into a monster and was being chased by it until Ginny turned it back into a chair. Teddy and Vic disappeared around 8 o'clock and never did reappear. After a while everyone went home after a very nice party.

* * *

**Just a reminder: Please review! I want... no NEED feedback. Is it good? bad? have any suggestions or ideas? Find any mistakes? Let me know, I live off your opinions, and you would never know what happens to James and Katie if I died... Thanks for being awesome and reading my fanfic!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 10/10/10

_Everything belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling, but Katie is mine! Not many witches can say they own a character, can they? Well, I can! :D_

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter! I'd like to apologize to anyone who thinks that Draco turned good, but I enjoy making the Malfoy's even more evil than J.K. Rowling did. I do and will always hate Draco for even thinking about killing Dumbledore, and I so and will always loath Snape for killing him... Just review! The more you review the more guilty I feel if I don't get another chapter uploaded. Also, I know you wanted some more James and Katie stuff, but this will lead into a very romantic moment... Anyway, hope you all love chapter 11!**

* * *

Katie and Lily spent every day of summer trying to convince Ginny to get Lily a wand. After about a week she broke.

"But Mum, if I had a wand then I could be above my classes. I would only use it when I was with an adult or Katie, and I could use the practice." Lily said then began eating her breakfast.

"I would only teach her the basics, and it would be best for her to know as many defense spells as possible if Scorpious would corner her when she starts school." Katie added.

"Fine, we will go out today. I want to get you, James, and Albus new brooms anyway, as long as you all still plan to try out for the Quidditch team." Ginny replied.

"Thanks Mum!" Lily said as she took her plate to the sink then ran upstairs to get ready.

"Ya, Thanks Mum." Katie said then quickly blushed.

"Katie-"Ginny began to say, but was cut off.

"Sorry, it slipped. I know you aren't my real mum." she mumbled.

"I would love it if you would start calling me mum though." Ginny said with a warm smile.

"Okay, mum." Katie replied as she smiled back then ran upstairs to also get ready.

After Lily was dressed in a pair of muggle jeans, light purple plaid shirt, and her hair braided, she was ready to go. Katie was dressed in a pair of jeans, and a red Gryffindor shirt. They found James and Albus already dressed and finishing up their breakfast. The girls sat at the table, when a large brown barn owl swooped in through the open window. Katie went over, fed him a treat, then took the letter and watched as the bird flew away.

"Who's it for?" James asked.

"Gin- I mean Mum." Katie said as she handed the letter to Ginny.

After quickly reading the letter then sighing, Ginny turned to speak to the children.

"That's a letter from my boss; I have to go into work today. We'll go next weekend." Ginny said.

"We could still go. If I was in charge of Albus and Katie was in charge of Lily, then nothing would go wrong. We would stay together too. Please, mum." James suggested..

"I guess. You will all have to floo then. Go get your cloaks while I get you some money." Ginny replied.

The four kids ran upstairs and came down with different colored cloaks. James and Albus had dark Gryffindor red cloaks, while Katie and Lily had a deep purple. Ginny handed Katie and James four pouched of money.

"Now, James, one pouch for each broom, and Katie, the red pouch is for Lily's wand." Ginny said.

"Okay, to Diagon Alley!" James said as he went towards the fireplace.

Katie watched as James disappeared into the green flames closely followed by Albus then Lily. Just as Katie was about to step into the fireplace Ginny shoved a parcel into her hands.

"Just in case there is an emergency." Ginny said while Katie put the object into her cloak pocket.

"Don't worry, I won't let any harm come to any of them." Katie said as she disappeared through the flames.

Katie stepped out of the flames and was greeted by James, Lily, and Albus. Lily was looking around happily. James quickly took Katie's hand, and then took Lily's while Katie took Albus' they headed towards the Broomstix. They went into the small shop and looked around at the many brooms. Albus and James went and picked up a Lightening-bolt, it was the second fastest broom in the world. Wizards found that if they made a broom go any faster than the Firebolt can that the person riding the broom would be ripped off within the first few seconds of flying. They figured that Lightening-bolts would be perfect of they wanted to play chaser. Katie really had no idea what kind of broom to get, so James picked out the Firebolt for her. The owner of the Broomstix even lowered the price after realizing whose children were in his shop.

"Ah, the Firebolt, the fastest broom in the world that won't kill you. What position are you planning to play?" The kind old wizard asked James.

"I'm going to be the new Gryffindor chaser, along with my brother, so we are getting Lightening-bolts. This broom is for Katelyn Nott, she is going to be the new Gryffindor seeker." James told him proudly.

"Very nice chose, Mr. Potter." The owner said while he wrapped the three brooms in paper.

James and Katie paid for the brooms then headed towards WWW's shop to send their brooms home. They found Fred and Dominique stocking shelves.

"Hey guys!" Lily called towards them.

"Hey!" They both replied.

"Do you guys want to go to the three broomsticks for a quick lunch?" James asked.

"Sure, we get off in fifteen minutes." Fred replied.

"We'll just hang around then." James said.

"I want to go get my wand!" Lily said in protest.

"Okay, James, I'm going to go take Lily to get a wand then I will meet you at the three broomsticks." Katie said.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" James replied.

"James, I know more defense spells then the average 7th year. We'll be fine. I promise I won't let anything happen to Lily." Katie said.

"Okay, see you soon." James said then kissed Katie's cheek.

Katie and Lily made their way to the wand shop. Ollivandar's never re-opened, so there was a new wand shop at the same location called Finnegan's wands. It was owned by Seamus Finnegan. They quickly went into the shop and were greeted by a man with an Irish accent.

"Hello Miss Katie and Miss Lily. How can I help you?" Seamus asked.

"We're here to get Lily a wand." Katie replied kindly.

"Really? Last time I checked Lily only turned ten a few weeks ago, or was the number on your cake incorrect?" Seamus asked.

"I'm going to be giving Lily private lessons before she starts Hogwarts." Katie replied.

"Sounds good, I have a couple wands I want you try out." Seamus said then went into one of the many isles of wands. He came back with a three boxes, the first one was a wand like Ginny's, the seconds was a wands like James' and the third was the sister wand to Lily Potter (nee Evans).

With the first wand Lily managed to blow up a lamp, the second she caught the rug on fire, then the third she made red and gold stars fly from the tip.

"I believe we found your wand." Seamus said happily.

Lily pocketed her wand, and then Katie paid for it. The two girls left the shop and headed towards the three broomsticks. They were walking along peacefully when Katie felt someone snake their arm around her waist. She quickly tightened her grip on Lily before being apperated away.

They appeared in a dark room. There was a crash then someone swearing under their breath. Suddenly the lights were turned on and Draco Malfoy took an invisibility cloak off. He pointed his wand at both of them then said coldly "Give me your wands. Both of you, now." Both girls reluctantly gave him their wands then watched as he went towards the door and left the room. Katie looked around and gasped loudly.

"No, no, no, this can't be happening!" Katie said quietly.

"Katie, where are we?" Lily asked as she looked around cautiously and curiously.

"This is my old bedroom, at Malfoy Manor." Katie replied.

It was a rather large room, with a big bed dressed in Slytherin green, with the Slytherin Serpent on the front whose tongue would go in and out of its mouth. The walls were a gray color, and the floors were black. There was a desk, a dresser, a wardrobe, a trunk, and a book shelf, all of which were plain black. There was a door that was magically locked not to open which lead in a hallway, and another door that lead in a bathroom. There were also a couple dark green chairs scattered around the room. Katie went to her old desk and opened the top drawer, she found that all of her old stuff was there but it looked as if someone had looked through it, she found that all of her old clothing was still in her dresser and wardrobe, and everything was still in her trunk from her last visit to Malfoy Manor. Lily went and sat down on the large bed then looked up at Katie with tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked while tears silently ran down her face.

"I'm not sure, but I promised your mum and James that I wasn't going to let anything happen to you and I'm keeping that promise. We'll get out of here soon, but until then I know a house-elf who might help us a little bit, and we have each other." Katie said after sitting next to Lily and pulling her into a hug.

"So, this was your old room. Why is everything Slytherin colors?" Lily asked after a while.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin, so it's only natural the entire house is Slytherin colors." Katie replied.

"I guess I never thought of –"Lily started to say but stopped when she heard the door open.

In walked Daphne, Astoria, and Narcissa, all dressed in elegant black, green, and gray dresses. The all stepped silently into the room them closed the door behind them. Daphne was staring at her daughter with tears in her eyes, while Astoria and Narcissa stared at Lily wondering who she was.

"You came back." Daphne said quietly.

"Yes, I'm back, but not willingly. Not for long either." Katie replied coldly as she stood up and stepped in front of Lily.

"Who is your friend?" Narcissa asked.

"She is not important. What's important is that you let her go unharmed." Katie said.

"Katie." Lily whimpered.

"Everything is going to be fine." Katie whispered back. "What do you want from me?"

"I want my daughter back." Daphne said.

"You lost her a long time ago, and she is never going to return to you." Katie replied.

"How can you say that to your mum? She gave you life." Astoria hissed.

"Yes, she did. She might be my mother, but she was never my mom. She was never there to care for me, or help me out. I have found someone else who is a mom to me." Katie said.

"Who?" Daphne whispered.

"Ginny Potter." Katie replied boldly.

"Potter? This is his child isn't it?" Narcissa hissed.

"No, she is a Weasley, Percy Weasley's third daughter." Katie lied through her teeth.

"Blood-traitors, every one of them." Astoria replied.

"I think it would be best if you all left. We've been through a lot today and could use some time alone." Katie said while staring at her mother.

"Right, come on, dinner should be starting soon." Daphne said while she headed towards the door.

As soon as the door locked Katie fell onto her bed in defeat. Lily tried to talk to her, but only got a few nods in return. After a while Lily went and began reading a book from the shelf. Katie just laid there on the big bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about what she was going to do.

"Lily, I'm going to find some night clothes for us to wear then we should probably try and get some sleep. Why don't you go take a bath?" Katie suddenly said.

"Okay." Lily replied then went into the large bathroom.

While Lily took a bath, Katie went into her old dresser and found a dark emerald green nightgown that was Lily's size. She found one of James' old shirts in her trunk that was left here from her last "visit". She found a pair of shorts and changed into her clothes. Smiling since the shirt still faintly smelled like James. She went and set Lily's clothes in the bathroom for her. Lily came from the bathroom wearing the green dress and sat next to Katie on the large bed.

"How could I forget? Where is my cloak?" Katie said to herself.

"It's over the chair by your desk. What did you forget?" Lily replied confused.

"Your Mum gave me something and she said it was for emergencies. Maybe, it could help us." Katie said as she unwrapped the parcel.

"It's a mirror?" Lily said even more confused than before.

"It's a two way mirror." Katie whispered.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"It's a way to communicate with whoever else has the other mirror, and Ginny has it." Katie said with a smile.

"This is great!" Lily exclaimed.

"I wonder if she has hers with her now… Ginny! Mum! Are you there? Can you hear me?" Katie said hopefully.

**Sorry, cliffhanger! I will update soon I promise. Just remember to review! Tell me if you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions? (I will give you credit) Any mistakes? Please review, they make my day so much better!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 11/27/11

* * *

_All characters belong to the amazing JK Rowling except Katie of course!_

* * *

**Here is chapter 12! I hope you like it and please review! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated… But I'm sure that you don't really care why… Sorry!**

* * *

"James! I thought she said they'd be here an hour ago." Albus said worriedly.

"I'm calling the family; we are going to search for them." Dominique said then headed back to WWW's to have George send his patrounus to get everyone.

"I'm going to take Albus and check Finnegan's Wands. Maybe Seamus knows where they went." Fred said then headed off with Albus leaving James alone.

Soon James was surrounded by a mob of people, all of them looked extremely worried, and most of them having bright red hair. Suddenly the crowd went silent when Ginny and Harry appeared with Albus, Fred, and Seamus. Ginny and Harry went straight towards James, and everyone moved to make a path for them. For a second James thought he was going to get yelled at, but was instead pulled into a hug.

"What happened? I want the entire story, every detail." Ginny said while hugging James tightly.

"It's simple really; Lily wanted to go get her wand before we went to lunch. Katie said that she would take her and would meet us for lunch. That was about an hour ago and they never showed up. You would have to ask Seamus to find out what happened after she left WWW's." James replied quickly.

"They came in, got Lily's wand, paid, and then left. I saw them heading back towards the joke shop, but that's all I know." Seamus sighed.

"Okay, everyone split up. Groups of two and make sure that if you can't legally do magic you are with your parents! Albus let's go, Ginny you take James." Harry yelled to the crowd of Weasleys said before grabbing his son's arm and pulling him away.

They searched for hours and asked everyone in sight if they saw two girls walk by. They found nothing, and when everyone was ready to give up James found Lily's bracelet. It was red and gold and had her name written on it, so he was positive it was hers. They searched and searched for Katie and Lily but didn't find anything besides the bracelet. It was almost ten o'clock when Ginny's patronus went around telling everyone to meet at The Burrow.

Soon they were all sitting around the enlarged kitchen table at the Burrow. Hugo was asleep on the couch, while everyone else sat around thinking of a plan. Suddenly they heard a faint voice. It was yelling for Ginny and it sounded just like Katie.

"Bloody #!*% , I can't believe I forgot!" Ginny said then pulled a hand mirror out of her cloak pocket.

"Watch your mouth." Molly replied out of instinct, but everyone ignored her.

There looking up at her was Katie. Both Ginny and Katie smiled while Lily and everyone else at the Burrow looked confused.

"You're alive." Ginny whispered.

"Yes, and Lily is fine too. We are at Malfoy Manor, Draco kidnapped us." Katie replied.

"I swear I should have killed him when I had the chance. We'll come get you as soon as possible." Ginny said.

Suddenly with a loud bang the bedroom door was flung open and Lucius and Scorpious walked into the room. Katie quickly turned around and gasped when she saw her cousin and grandfather standing there. With a flick of his wand the mirror was out of Katie's hands and in Lucius'.

"What's this? A two-way mirror? Here, Scorpious, destroy it." Lucius said coldly then handed the mirror to his grandson.

"Of course, grandfather." Scorpious replied then smashed the mirror into pieces.

"Katelyn, I see you brought us a friend. Who is this young girl?" Lucius asked.

"She's a Weasley, Percy's daughter." Katie lied as she stepped in front of Lily again.

"I've seen her before, that's Potter's daughter." Scorpious said with a smirk.

"I really hate it when you lie to me. Scorpious would you like some more practice?" Lucius said with an evil glint in his cold grey eyes.

"Sectumsempra!" Scorpious yelled as he pointed his wand at his cousin.

Katie fell to the ground as deep slash marks covered her entire body. She began to bleed badly and looked up at Lily weakly. "I'm sorry." Katie whispered before she blacked out from lack of blood. Lily fell to her knees and grabbed Katie's hand while screaming at Scorpious. "You monster! How could you do this to your cousin? How could you!" She screamed. Lucius then twirled around and strode out of the room with Scorpious at his heels. Not really sure what to do Lily began to yell for help while tears fell down her face.

Suddenly with a soft "pop" there was a house elf standing in front of Lily. She whispered "Mistress Katelyn" then levitated her to the big bed. The house elf began doing all sorts of weird magic Lily had never seen before. The cuts closed up and the blood seemed to flow back into Katie's limp body. After a couple minutes the house elf stopped and looked over at Lily.

"Who are you, miss?" the house elf asked timidly.

"I'm Lily Potter, what's your name?" Lily said cautiously.

"My name is Dinky, miss. I'm Dobby's little sister. I'm sure you have heard of my brother Dobby, since you must be Harry Potter's daughter. Harry Potter gave my brother, Dobby, freedom, miss." Dinky said quickly her eyes wide.

"Yes, I've heard of Dobby. It's very nice to meet you, Dinky." Lily said then out her hand out to shake Dinky's.

"Oh, Dinky has heard many stories of how nice Harry Potter is, but never had Dinky expected his daughter to be just as nice." Dinky replied tears running down her face, then shook her hand.

"Dinky, is Katie going to be alright?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Mistress Katelyn, will be just fine." Dinky replied

"Thank you." Lily said then pulled the house elf into a quick hug.

"Your very welcome miss. Would you like anything to eat, Miss Lily?" Dinky asked while wiping her tears with her pillow case outfit.

"Please, I'm starving. Bring me whatever is easiest for you." Lily replied with a warm smile.

"Yes Miss Lily." Dinky said then with a "pop" she was gone.

After a couple minutes Dinky appeared with another "pop", and this time she had a basket of food. The smell of food must have awoken Katie since she quickly sat up and looked around confused. Her eyes landed on Dinky and she instantly smiled. Dinky used to help her hide from Scorpious before she started Hogwarts. She then looked at Lily and realized what had just happened.

"Lily, are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?" Katie asked worried.

"Relax, I'm fine. After Scorpious used that evil spell on you, they just left, then Dinky came and saved your life." Lily replied as she handed Katie a sandwich.

"Thank you so much, Dinky." Katie said as she got off the bed and sat on the floor next to Lily.

"Your very welcome, Mistress Katelyn." Dinky replied with a curtsy.

"Dinky, could you help us escape?" Katie asked then took a bite of her sandwich.

"I'm afraid not, miss. I was ordered by Master Lucius not to help either of you escape." Dinky replied sadly.

"No." Ginny said frantically while shaking the mirror in her hand.

"Mum, was that Katie?" James asked.

"Yes, she said that her and Lily are fine and at Malfoy Manor." Ginny said as she set the mirror on the table and sat back down.

"What happened?" Albus asked quietly.

"Lucius took the mirror I gave Katie, and then gave it to Scorpious who smashed it. The last thing I heard was Lucius telling Katie she shouldn't lie to him then Scorpious using Sectumsempra on her." Ginny replied tears filling her eyes.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go to Malfoy Manor." James said while standing up.

"James, I learned the hard way that if you just barge into a place that heavily protected without a plan it will not end well." Harry said as he pulled James back into his chair.

"Well, we have to do something! We can't leave them there!" James said frantically.

"What if we break into the Manor, then while you guys distract them, I go and find them then we flee?" Teddy suggested.

"That might work, but Lily is my daughter and Katie might as well be. I'm going to get them." Ginny said firmly.

Hermione went and grabbed some parchment and they then began to create their plan.

Lily and Katie sat on Katie's old bed trying to think of a plan as well. They had a list of ideas, but so far none of them would really work. Katie was trying to decide that if she sacrificed herself would Lily be able to walk out of here unharmed. Lily was hoping that her family would come save them soon since she missed them all so much, even James and Albus. The two girls fell asleep while trying to come up with a plan, and when they woke up they found a patrounus trying to get through the window. Katie quickly let it in after realizing that it was a stag, Harry's patrounus. The stag bounded into the middle of the room then Harry's voice whispered out of its mouth.

"Be ready, we're coming at noon."

Then the stag ran back out the window and disappeared into the morning fog. Lily flung herself at Katie who happily hugged the young girl. Both had huge smiles on their faces as they pulled apart. They spent the next thirty minutes packing the few things Katie had missed into her old trunk. It was only nine o'clock, and they both wanted to get their wands back. Suddenly, Lily came up with a plan.

"What if Dinky was able to get us our wands? You're her master too right?"

"You're right. Dinky!" Katie called.

"Yes, mistresses Katelyn, miss Lily." Dinky said as she appeared with a faint "pop".

"It's Katie, and would you be able to get us our wands back?" She asked kindly.

"I'm afraid not. Mater Lucius has ordered me not to." Dinky replied quietly.

"What if we freed Dinky?" Lily suddenly whispered into Katie's ear.

"Dinky? If I ask you a question you must promise to answer honestly and not make any noise that would draw attention." Katie started after nodding to Lily.

"Of course, Mistress Katie." The house replied with a small curtsy.

"What if I freed you? I am technically one of your masters, so I would be able to, and then you could link yourself to the Potters if you don't wish to be free." Katie asked cautiously.

"You would do that for Dinky?" Dinky squeaked.

"Only if it would make you happy." Katie replied with a warm smile.

"Yes! Please, yes! Thank you! Thank you!" The house elf quietly sobbed as she launched herself to hug Katie's legs.

"Lily, go look through the box that's under my dresser, we should be able to find a shirt that fits Dinky in there." Katie asked while trying to calm down the elf.

Lily pulled out a small dark emerald green shirt that looked like it would fit Dinky like a dress. Katie helped the house elf out of her pillow case and into the green shirt. Katie and Lily were both wearing big smiles on their faces as Dinky disappeared to go get their wands. It was almost ten o'clock when Dinky appeared with the two wands. After the girls thanked her over and over, Dinky asked permission to go visit her brother's grave at Shell cottage.

"Of course, but please come right back if we call for you." Katie replied kindly.

With another "pop" the elf was gone, and Katie and Lily were left to wait until they were rescued.


End file.
